


Riding On The Storms Wings

by Lemonworshiper



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance, Wingfic, protective Sephiroth, zack is a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonworshiper/pseuds/Lemonworshiper
Summary: Sephiroth meets a young boy in the mountains and hopes for nothing but a good future for the boy, however fifteen years later Sephiroth is sent back to that mountain only to find out that the boy had been kidnapped ten years prior. Is the winged man locked in the cell really the beautiful boy he had met all of those years ago and what will happen to them when they get back home?
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Cloud Strife, Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Genesis Rhapsodos/Cloud Strife, Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Sephiroth, Zack Fair/Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 24
Kudos: 333





	1. Storm Clouds Brewing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm BACK!!! I'm switching it up a bit this time, new fandom new stories, ya'll know how it goes. Now let the adventure begin!!!

“Hey Ma, who are those guys?” The little blond boy asked his mother.

“They’re from Shin-Ra, Storm Cloud, they’re probably just checking up on that reactor of theirs.” The woman whispered to her son as they watched the parade of men with lab coats and weapons. 

One of the men caught the small boy’s attention and he couldn’t help but stare at the silver haired man. His mother noticed and began to pull her son away from the strange men, but not before the silver haired man and a creepy weasel looking man looked over at them. Green eyes narrowed as the older man whispered into the silver man’s. 

“Let’s go inside Cloud, this has been enough excitement for one day.” Clouds mother dragged the small boy into the house behind them. 

\----

That night Cloud waited until he knew that his mother was asleep and snuck out of his room. He wanted to get another look at these strange men, especially the one with the pretty hair. Cloud slipped through the empty streets with ease until he got to where the newcomers had settled. He could see that there were several people on guard duty, which wasn’t a bad idea unless you wanted to be eaten by the Nibel Wolves. Cloud looked around and spotted a tree that overlooked the camp, it was the perfect hiding spot where he might be able to spot the silver haired man again, maybe even hear his name. 

Cloud made quick work climbing the tree even with his small body and got the branch that hung over a few of the tents. Cloud settled himself in and waited. He watched every movement in the camp hoping and waiting, it didn’t take long before the silver-haired man and Mr. Weasel walked out of a tent. The silver man looked angry and was whispering harshly to the other man who just looked rather annoyed. Cloud shifted slightly on his branch to get a better look at them when he heard the first crack. Cloud froze fear coursing through his small body, a fall from this height would surely kill him. 

Cloud sucked in a breath as he felt another crack reverberate through the branch then the rush of air as he was falling. Cloud waited for impact with the hardened earth that never came. Instead he had the air knocked out of him as he suddenly changed directions. When Cloud daired to open his eyes he realized that someone was holding him. He blinked up and gasped when he met the bright green eyes of the silver haired man. 

“Sephiroth what the hell are you doing?” Sephiroth turned, still holding Cloud tightly against his chest. The Weasel-y man stalked over to them anger clear on his face. “Eavesdropping little child, hmmm….”

Cloud felt Sephiroth tense under the other man’s stare. “He’s a child professor Hojo, let’s just let him run along home. There is no harm in a simple child’s curiosity.” 

“Hmm I suppose you’re right, run along child there are worse things around here than you wolves or dragons tonight.” Cloud shivered at the menacing glare from this Hojo.

“I’ll make sure he gets home.” Sephiroth turned and started walking back to the center of town. Once they were a fair enough distance away Sephiroth spoke again. “What you did was pretty stupid.”

“I’m sorry.” Cloud whispered as he looked down at his hands.

“Why were you in that tree anyway?” Sephiroth asked as he continued to carry Cloud through town. 

“I wanted to see you again, you were so pretty and I wanted to learn your name.” Cloud admitted shyly.

Sephiroth chuckled lightly. “You can call me Sephiroth or Seph if it’s too much, I have two friends back home that often call me that. And tell me little chocobo, what is your name?”

“Cloud, my Ma likes to call me her little storm cloud though.” He wasn’t sure why he said that and he felt his face heat up slightly. 

“Eye’s like the sky and hair like the sun, Cloud is a very fitting name.” Sephiroth used his free hand to ruffle Clouds spikes before setting him down. 

Cloud had to tilt his head all the way up to look at Sephiroth, he was in awe at the sheer height of the other man. “I hope that one day I can grow as big and strong as you.”

“I’m sure you will, especially with a nick-name like yours.” Sephiroth chuckled and ruffled Clouds hair again. “Now run along home.” 

Cloud watched as Sephiroth turned and walked back to the camp, Gods he hoped he got to see that man again. Then turned and ran back home.

\-----

Five years had passed since then and Cloud had just turned ten. He had followed Sephiroth’s career in SOLDIER all the way up until he became known as the Silver General. Cloud had his posters and even managed to get an action figure when a traveling merchant had come through their small town. In those five years Cloud had been trying to train so that he could one day become a SOLDIER as well. He had found two miteria by the natural spring and had fashioned himself a wooden sword. His Ma wasn’t too happy about the whole thing but who was she to crush her only child’s dreams. 

So when the day came and another Shin-Ra Troop came through Cloud kept his eye out for the Silver General but sadly the man was not with the group, even worse the Scientist Hojo was there. Cloud always saw him standing just behind Sephiroth whenever the General was on TV, a sneer permanently etched into his face. So when Cloud saw him in the middle of the troops with the same look on his face Cloud almost blew a raspberry at him, but figured that it was too childish. 

Unbeknownst to Cloud he had gained the scientist’s curiosity. The moment Hojo caught sight of the blond boy, an evil smile curled his face. Cloud caught the look and felt another shiver of fear much like he had five years ago. Cloud quickly turned and ran back home, once inside he slammed and locked his door.

“Cloud! What has gotten into you?” His Ma barked.

“Sorry, just got spooked that’s all.” Cloud panted.

“As right you should be, having those Shin-Ra men in here again. Gives me the chills each time.” Ma rubbed her arms and shook her head mumbling something in old Nibel that Cloud didn’t quite catch. “Go wash up my little Storm Cloud, dinner will be ready shortly.”

Cloud nodded and took off to the bathroom. After dinner that night Cloud lay awake in bed staring up at the ceiling, the image of the cruel smile haunted him. He rolled over for the hundredth time that night. With a sigh Cloud threw the blankets off of himself and got out of bed. He went to the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. He just had to remember Sephiroth and how it felt when he had been saved. 

The sound of the front gate opening broke Cloud out of his thoughts. He darted over and grabbed his wooden sword then slowly made his way to the door. Opening the door slowly Cloud peered out into the inky blackness. He half expected a monster or maybe even a wolf in his yard but was greeted by nothing. The gate was hanging open, but no wind that could have blown it open. Cloud quietly creeped out of his door and went over to the gate to close it. Just as he grabbed it there was a flash of white and a sharp pain in his neck after that everything went black.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 1

“This place is colder than Shivas tits!” The Silver haired general turned to the hyperactive third that had been sent on this mission with him. 

“Zack, can’t you be calm for five minutes?” Sephiroth sighed.

“Sorry, I’m just not used to this kind of weather, I’m a jungle guy myself.” Zack pouted. 

Sephiroth just shook his head as the excitable man continued on his rant. It had been fifteen years since he had last been up here, a part of him wondered if the blond boy would still be here. Although he wouldn’t be much of a boy anymore now that Sephiroth thought about it. 

“Zack…” 

“Sorry Seph…”

“No, don’t apologize I just have a question for you.” Sephiroth looked at the young man who he had grown quite attached to. 

“Oh sure, what’s up?” Zack tilted his head to the side much like a puppy would.

“How old are you exactly?”

“Didn’t Angeal tell you? I just turned twenty two, youngest SOLDIER since you. Why?” 

“I met a boy around your age here once, it’s been a while since I was last here, but a part of me is curious to know how he is doing?” Sephiroth was looking at his shoes as he walked. 

“Do you know his name maybe we can ask around while we’re here.” Zack offered.

“Eye’s like the sky hair as bright as the sun and a name to match, Cloud, his name is Cloud.” Sephiroth turned to see a rather shocked look on the Thirds face. “What?”

“I’ve just never heard you talk about someone like that. Careful you might make Genesis jealous.” Zack grinned.

“That’s why I’ve never mentioned him before. He was a child at the time, no more than five of six. Genesis would take it the wrong way.” Sephiroth stated simply. 

“How long has it been since you’ve been here?” Zack prodded.

“Fifteen years, he would be an adult now.” Sephiroth glanced back at the troopers who were starting to lag behind. “It’s rather ironic that my first mission was with Hojo and now that he is dead it’s the first place I have to go.”

“Where is it we’re going exactly? I read through the mission report and while there is a reactor up here it’s not where we’re going.” 

“Shin-Ra had a mansion up here for the longest time, Hojo used it often. There are some scientists that are claiming that he had a lover hidden away up here or some really valuable research, either way we are to gather what information and or experiments that we can and bring them back with us.” Sephiroth sighed when he thought about it.

“So why would this require a SOLDIER first is it’s just and information gathering mission?” Zack sounded skeptical and when Sephiroth turned to look at him he had his arms crossed and a contemplative look on his face. 

“There are dragons up here and many are worried that they have been contaminated with Mako. making them as strong if not stronger than you.” Sephiroth replied easily.

“Damn Seph way to sugar coat it.” Zack grumbled. 

Sephiroth just shook his head and walked into the small village, a few people gasped and ran back into their homes while others just stood and glared at them. Shin-Ra had never got much love in this small town, and even less since Hojo had started to become a regular. When Sephiroth neared the center of town he was stopped but a blond woman. He came up short nearly having Zack run into him. 

“You it’s all your fault!” She shouted at him. 

It took Sephiroth a moment to recognize her, while she was much older now, she still looked like how he remembered Cloud. “I’m sorry Ma’am I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“He looked up to you and idolized you, but he caught the attention of that professor that you were with! Ten years!!! Ten years he’s been gone!!! It’s all your fault!!!” She beat her hands against Sephiroth’s chest, not noticing the shocked expression on his face. “My little Storm Cloud.” She sobbed. 

Sephiroth saw one of the troopers come over and gently pry the sobbing woman off of him and handed her off to one of the other village women. 

“Seph…?” Zack had come around to the front of Sephiroth so that he could look him in the face. 

A sudden deep growl made Zack jump back in shock. “I knew that bastard was up to something here.” Sephiroth didn’t really notice he was moving until he heard Zack call out to him in the distance. 

That was why Hojo spent so much time up here, he had found himself a new toy. While it had made room for Sephiroth to get to know a few people Hojo had been more than likely torturing that innocent boy. Sephiroth felt like his skin was going to crawl off of him at the mere thought. He had been living it up at someone else’s expense. 

It took Sephiroth a few minutes to reach the mansion but as soon as he did he saw that most of the building had been renovated. If left the way that it was the whole thing would have probably rotted and become extremely dangerous but with the fact that it was still in use of course it had been updated. Sephiroth slammed through the doors sending splinters everywhere. He looked around before tearing through the mansion until he found a set of hidden stairs that led down. He all but flew down them and broke down that reinforced steel door twisting it up like it was a candy wrapper. 

What Sephiroth hadn’t been expecting was there to be scientists still here and working. They were all staring at him wide-eyed a few even going as far as to hide under their desks. Sephiroth stalked forward until he was face to face with a shivering man who looked about ready to piss himself. 

“Where is he?” Sephiroth growled.

“Wh-who?” The man stuttered. 

“The blond boy, probably called subject C as Hojo was unoriginal.” 

“W-was?” 

“Yes, was. The doctor died of natural causes, and I am here to remove any and all research and projects. Now tell me where he is.” THe last part came out more a a growl than as a request. 

“C-cell tha-tha-three.” The man squeaked.

Sephiroth shoved him aside and walked over to the cells until he found cell three. It was dark in there, dark enough that even with his enhancements Sephiroth couldn’t see. Sephiroth felt the switch next to the cell and flipped it dread running through him as the room filled with light. Sitting in the corner of the cell humming to himself sat a blond man, he was curled in on himself and rocking back and forth. 

“Cloud?” 

Blue eyes shot up in surprise. They weren’t the same though, they were brighter and shaped like his now, but that wasn’t the only other major change. The dark grey wings that adorned his back fluttered slightly. He was skinny, too skinny, probably given enough food to survive and that was it. Sephiroth’s heart clenched. 

“Holy shit.” Sephiroth heard from next to him, he didn’t react knowing it was Zack instead he walked forward into the cell. “Seph wait he might be…”

“Seph?’ The small man crooned. “Sephiroth?” Cloud was suddenly standing and in front of Sephiroth. He had moved faster than Sephiroth could blink. “You came for me? I knew you would! I knew you wouldn’t let me die in here!” Could was suddenly hugging him and crying. 

“Holy shit.” Sephiroth vaguely heard Zack mutter again, at the same time Cloud tensed.

“Who is he?” Cloud sounded weary.

“This is my friend Zack, we’re here to get you out of here.” Sephiroth murmured.

“Sir you can’t just….” one of the scientists started speaking up. 

“I suggest you shut up before I kill you myself.” Sephiroth wasn’t sure when the last time he had heard Zack sound that angry but right then he appreciated it. 

Sephiroth leaned down and scooped Cloud up into his arms and turned towards Zack. “Save who you can, the experiments that have gone to far put them out of their misery, when you’re done burn this place to the ground.” 

“Gladly.” Sephiroth could see the bright glow in the Third’s violet eyes as the dark haired man pulled out his sword. “What about these guys?” 

“If they resist, kill them.” Sephiroth heard a few gasps of shock but didn’t bother to see who made them as he made his way out of the basement. “I’m going to take you home Cloud, you can see your mom again. We’ll figure out what will happen from there.”

Cloud was shaking in Sephiroth’s hold but the slight nod he got from where Cloud’s face was buried in his chest was enough for him. Sephiroth held Cloud close as he heard the screams of the people still inside and made his way back to the village. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sephiroth made it back to the center of the village at a much slower pace than he had left in. People gasped as he walked past them. Each sound that they made caused Cloud to stiffen until he was a tight ball of anxiety in Sephiroth’s arms. He tried to ignore everyone as he walked through the town, it wasn’t until he was stopped by a young dark haired woman that he had to interact with anyone. 

“Cloud is that really you?” The young woman asked the feathery ball in Sephiroth’s arms.

Cloud just shook his head and buried it further into Sephiroth’s chest, the movement worried Sephiroth slightly. Cloud had no problem talking to him but why wouldn’t he talk to this new person.

“He needs rest, he’s not in any condition to talk right now.” Sephiroth looked at the woman briefly before turning his gaze back to Cloud.

“I’ll take you to his Ma’s house.” The worry was evident on the girls face as she turned and started walking towards the outskirts of the town center. 

Sephiroth followed her quietly, his gaze shifting back and forth every now and then. He held Cloud closer as they approached a small house where he could hear a woman crying. There was someone there with her, but it didn’t seem to quell the woman's sobs any. The young girl glanced back at Sephiroth and Cloud for a moment before knocking on the door. There was silence for a moment then the sound of footsteps getting closer. 

The door opened slightly to reveal a young man probably in his mid twenties with black hair and red eyes. Those red eyes widened when they caught sight of Sephiroth with his blond bundle of feathers. He stood stock still and looked beyond shocked.

“Vincent who is at the door?” Cloud’s mother appeared next to Vincent. “Tifa dear, can I help….” Her bright blue eyes suddenly found Sephiroth. “Storm Cloud?”

Sephiroth felt Cloud shiver again but he didn’t lift his head. He seemed like he didn’t want to even attempt to interact with anyone. Sephiroth looked up again when he heard the door open further and the sound of shuffling foot falls drawing near. 

“He’s in need of food and rest.” Sephiroth said as he looked at Cloud’s mother. 

The other man, Vincent, was right beside her. He reached out to grab Cloud but as soon as his hands touched Cloud the boy screamed and latched onto Sephiroth harder. He kept screaming even though Vincent had jumped back nearly five feet and was no longer touching him. 

“Shhh, Cloud, it’s alright no one here is going to hurt you, you’re okay, shhhh.” Cloud’s mother tried to sooth him but it just made the screaming worse until he was screaming himself horse. 

“Cloud, stop.” Sephiroth said quietly and suddenly the screaming stopped. “You’re safe now, I’m here your friends are here, your mother is here. There is no reason to be afraid.” Cloud’s head tilted up and his blue slitted eyes met Sephiroth’s green one cautiously. Sephiroth heard the soft gasps from both women but ignored it instead to get Cloud to open up out of his shell. “That’s it little angel.”

Cloud looked away from Sephiroth to peak over his wing at his mother, Tifa and Vincent. He then looked back at Sephiroth, his eyes were swimming with tears and unspoken words. Cloud reached out and gently touched Sephiroth’s face before looking back at his mother. He lowered his wing and held his arms out for her. When she didn’t immediately wrap her arms around him Cloud’s whole demeanor drooped. 

Sephiroth hugged Cloud closer as tears started to fall down his face, he left his arms outstretched but they slowly fell. Cloud curled his arms around himself again and lifted his stormy wing up and hid himself in Sephiroth’s arms. Sephiroth sent a glare to the other three people in the room. 

“What have you done to him?” Cloud’s mother whispered. “What have you done to him?! What have you done to my baby?!?!” 

The woman went to charge at Sephioth but Vincent held her back as she started screaming at Sephiroth in another language. Sephiroth felt Cloud shaking in his arms and quickly back out of the house as the blond woman kept screaming and fighting against the dark haired man. Tifa followed Sephiroth out of the house, her face red more than likely from the things that Cloud’s mother had been shouting. 

Cloud had gone boneless in Sephiroth’s arms, his eyes had taken on a vacant expression but he was mumbling something. It wasn’t anything that Sephiroth could hear but he did catch Cloud saying his name a few times. Sephiroth turned his head away from Cloud when he heard Tifa let out a short sigh. 

“I have to know… do you know anything about what happened to Cloud?’ Tifa wasn’t looking at him as she spoke just staring at the now silent house.

“What happened to him no, I haven’t seen or heard hide nor hair of him in fifteen years. I have a few guesses though. Zack one of the men I came here with is collecting all of the files and saving what he can then burning the rest to the ground so something like this can’t happen again.” Sephiroth glanced between the muttering blond and Tifa as he spoke.

“Good… I’ll uh talk to his mom, in the meantime you should get him someplace warm, it gets pretty cold out here at night. If you uh… if you want you can take him to my place, it’s next to the market. It’s kind of small but there is a second bedroom that you can lay him in.” Tifa’s face was slightly red and got a little darker as she spoke. 

“I appreciate the offer, however I have accommodations for us.” Sephiroth politely declined even though a huge part of him was panicking over Cloud’s behavior. He needed Zack on this one.

“Alright, you guys aren’t going to just up and leave without telling anyone are you?” Tifa had a look in her eye that almost dared him to do it.

“No, there are many questions I would like to ask several members of the community as well as any of the people up at the mansion that might remember something.” Sephiroth managed to say calmly.

“Okay.” Tifa said with a nod. She then turned and made her way back into the house. 

Sephiroth quickly made his way to the camp that a few of the infantry men had set up. There were still several onlookers as he made his way through the town, and even more when he got to the camp. Sephiroth made his way to his tent not bothering to say a word to anyone as he passed by them. Once the tent flap was closed behind him, Sephiroth let out a relieved sigh. Now that they were alone, maybe he could get Cloud out of his cationic state. 

Sephiroth tried to set Cloud down but the moment he did Cloud’s eyes snapped into focus and he had Sephiroth’s arm in a death grip, hard enough that it even hurt. Sephiroth looked into those blue cat-like eyes and saw the panic and the fear there. Gods he wished that he could go back in time and kill Hojo before he ever got his hands on Cloud. 

“Cloud it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere, I just want to set you down and get a better look at you, make sure you don’t have any wounds or anything like that. Maybe even get some food in you. Okay?” Sephiroth kept eye contact waiting to see if Cloud was going to calm down. 

Cloud’s eye’s relaxed but the hold on Sephiroth’s arm remained the same. Sephiroth set Cloud gently on the bed then began to pry Clouds hand off of him. Cloud for his part blinked then readily let go like he hadn’t realized what he was doing. Cloud looked down at his hand then to Sephiroth’s arm from creasing his forehead. He began his silent muttering again but at least this time he seemed a little more aware. 

“Cloud?” Cloud stopped his muttering and looked up at Sephiroth a slightly shocked look on his face. “Do you know where you are, or what’s going on?” Cloud shook his head no. :Do you know who I am?”

“Sephiroth.” Cloud murmured. 

“Do you know why you’re with me?” 

“Same reason as always, The professor is doing experiments on me right now and I’m dissociating. He doesn’t like it when I talk and he says that my screams only serve to annoy him. A puppet had no need for a mind, he doesn’t know I talk to you like this though. I fear if I didn’t I would lose all comprehension of speech entirely.” Cloud shifted closer to Sephiroth a different look in his eyes now. “Although I would like it a lot more if we could stop talking now and you could kiss me already.”

“That’s not going to happen.” Sephiroth said firmly. Cloud seem to startle at this and look confused. 

“This is new, I’ve never had this happen before, maybe it’s because the professor has been gone for so long. That’s fine I don’t mind letting my mind wander as long as you’re here to keep me safe.” Cloud smiled and attempted to curl up with Sephiroth but Sephiroth pushed him gently away.

“This isn’t a dream Cloud, you’re free. A friend of mine and I came to collect the Professor’s things when we found you and saved you. You don’t have to worry about him anymore Cloud, he’s dead.” Sephiroth tried to be as soft spoken but blunt as possible.

“Wow I must be going through a special kind of hell to be dreaming about this.” Cloud said mostly to himself.

“Do you remember me taking you out of the cell and my friend Zack?” Sephiroth tried.

“He was a new addition, but that’s how all of my dreams start, by you showing up and rescuing me from the cell. He was probably just a new assistant with a kind face, but they all turn out the same.” Cloud shrugged as if this were all normal, which to him it probably was. 

“I assure you Cloud this is all very real, is there someway I can prove that to you?” Sephiroth could feel a headache starting to form, this was a lot more than what he had originally bargained for.

“I don’t know, take me out of Nibelheim, I’ve never seen any other part of the world, so it’s kind of hard to make that shit up.” Cloud offered. “But it won't happen, it never does, you promise to take me out of here then when we get close I wake up and I’m back in my cell.”

“I can guarantee you that this time you will get to see the world, that is if you want to come with me. You’re mother is here still, and there is that lovely girl Tifa, they both care about you.” Sephiroth tried to show Cloud that he had a choice but all the other man did was shake his head. 

“Hey Seph, you busy?” Zack chose that moment to get back thankfully. “Oh I see our little bird is still alive, that’s good. Have you gotten him food yet?”

“That was my next step, however I seem to have encountered a roadblock with him.” Sephiroth was looking between the concerned Zack and the confused Cloud. 

Cloud continued to stare at Sephiroth as if Zack hadn’t just walked into the tent. Sephiroth gave Zack a side eyed look before turning back to Cloud. 

“Cloud would you like to get some food?” Zack asked, but Cloud didn’t seem to hear him. 

“Cloud?” Sephiroth tried. 

“Hmm?” Cloud cocked his head at Sephiroth’s question.

“Let’s go join the others for some food, how does that sound?” Sephiroth offered.

Cloud just nodded his head and stood up and approached Sephiroth, the taller man took half a step back when Cloud got really close to his face. Cloud slowly slid his hands up Sephiroth’s chest then flicked his slitted blue eyes up to meet Sephiroth’s green ones. Sephiroth heard Zack’s quiet gasp but kept his eyes locked on Clouds. 

“Cloud what are you doing?” Sephiroth tried to take another step back but his back hit the tent wall.

“What we always do when we’re together.” Cloud’s eyes flicked to Sephiroth’s lips for a moment.

“Cloud we’ve never spent time together, especially not like this.” Sephiroth gently put his hands on Cloud’s shoulders and pushed the smaller man back.

Cloud’s face contorted in confusion and he took half a step back before his legs buckled. Sephiroth still had his hands on Cloud and caught him before he fell. Cloud’s eyes were misty and no longer slits and he was blinking around the room confused. When he looked back at Sephiroth his eyes widened and tears leaked from his eyes. Cloud looked over to Zack who had made a shuffling noise and in a sudden movement flared his wings and flapped them once sending him across the room and ripping himself out of Sephiroth’s grip at the same time. 

“Cloud!” Sephiroth called out and shot forward and grabbed a bracer that was meant to hold up the tent and stopped it from hitting the smaller man. 

“Shit are you guys okay?” Zack jogged over and helped Sephiroth replace the beam. 

Zack then walked over and reached out for Cloud, the blond whimpered and curled himself up in his wings as Zack approached him. Zack crouched low and held his hands up and started talking quietly to the now shivering form. Zack moved closer on his knees until he was able to touch Cloud's stormy wings. Cloud’s whimpering turned into outright sobbing as Zack wrapped his arms around him and gently picked him up off of the floor. 

Sephiroth was rather surprised when Cloud didn’t fight Zack, just sobbed quietly in his arms as Zack walked him back over to the bed. When Zack laid him down however, Cloud did something that really shouldn’t have surprised Sephiroth but it did. The blond stretched himself out and laid his hands at his sides, his wings flopped uselessly to the floor. Zack turned and looked at Sephiroth with a worried frown. 

Sephiroth stepped over to Cloud and gently knelt down next to the bed. Cloud had closed his eyes but was still crying. 

“Cloud, no one is going to hurt you. Open your eyes and look around you, you’re not in the labs anymore. You’re safe, Zack and I aren’t going to hurt you.” Sephiroth looked to Zack who gave an encouraging nod. “In fact why don’t we get you some food instead.” Cloud’s eyes slowly opened and when they met the bright green of Sephiroth’s the sobs started anew. 

Cloud suddenly sat up and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth’s neck making the silver haired man flounder a bit and almost fall over. Sephiroth sat stock still, his hand’s hovering in the air as he looked to Zack for help. The dark haired man just chuckled sadly and mouthed ‘hug him’. Sephiroth slowly wrapped his arms around the smaller man, when he was actually hugging the blond Cloud squeezed a little bit harder and shifted so that his face was fully buried in Sephiroth’s neck. 

“You really came for me, I thought it was all a dream. They said I’d never be saved, that I was nothing more than a lab rat, that everything I dreamed was just that, a dream. I never had a family. I had been born and raised there. But seeing you and knowing this is really real… I know it’s all a lie.” Cloud mumbled into Sephiroth’s neck. 

Sephiroth slowly pulled Cloud off of him so that he could look into the blond’s eyes. They were red rimmed and puffy from crying but somehow that made the blue that much brighter. Cloud was smiling brightly at Sephiroth and his wings gave a sort of shuffle as well. The silence was suddenly broken by a loud growling sound. Sephiroth watched as Cloud’s face turned red and he tried to duck his head in embarrassment. 

“I think we should follow Zack, how does that sound?” Sephiroth gave Cloud a soft smile. 

Cloud looked up his face still red, and looked between Zack and Sephiroth. He looked a little scared of Zack but nodded his head. Sephiroth stood up and held a hand out for Cloud to help him stand as well. Cloud stood on wobbly legs and tried to step forward but his knees started to buckle again. Sephiroth caught Cloud and held him up with ease. 

“Let’s get some food then maybe a light nap for you okay? Today has been rather exciting for you, and I don’t want to overwhelm you.” Sephiroth said as he led Cloud out of the tent, Zack followed close behind a small smile on his face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Three days, they’d been stuck in Nibelheim. Cloud hadn’t said a word to anyone other than Sephiroth and even then the blond would only talk if necessary, like having to use the bathroom, or stating that he was hungry. But that wasn’t the problem, the problem steamed from Cloud’s mother. She wanted to leave with them, or have them leave Cloud behind, the problem with bringing her back with them was that she was a civilian and the problem with leaving Cloud here was that he wouldn’t leave Sephiroth’s side. 

Whenever Sephiroth was out of arm's reach he would get scared and cry out. So far the only other person that the blond didn’t mind having around him was Zack. Zack’s cheerfulness and puppy-dog like attitude made the blond smile and laugh quietly but he still refused to actually talk to Zack. 

Right now Cloud and Sephiroth were sitting by the campfire along with a few of the troopers that had come on the mission. Zack and the other troopers had gone to check the reactor since they were stuck here anyway and the place was due for an inspection. They had been gone for maybe an hour when Sephiroth heard a commotion. 

“How did a helicopter make it all the way up here?”

“I bet it’s more of Shin-Ra’s goons.”

“Quick everyone get inside!”

Sephiroth stood from his seat Cloud clamoring to follow him. He turned and looked at the blond who had that worried look on his face again. 

“Cloud I need you to stay right here okay? I’m just going to check to see what’s going on.” Sephiroth tried, he knew that it was probably a bad idea to take the young man with him, but he also knew that it was probably pointless to ask. To his surprise Cloud just nodded and sat down but his blue eyes stayed trained on Sephiroth. 

Sephiroth smiled and gently brushed Cloud’s hair before turning and making his way to the helicopter. When he reached the offending machine he wasn’t at all surprised to see two turks flying it, the annoying red head Reno and his ever there shadow Rude. It was the people that climbed off of the chopper that gave Sephiroth a start. 

“Oh good he is alive, we were starting to wonder. Haven’t heard from you since you left, figured you were either dead or had gone crazy up here.” Genesis pipped up.

“Haven’t heard from Zack either, figured you might need some help.” Angeal piped up as he too climbed out.

“I assure you we are fine, just had a few things pop up.” Sephiroth crossed his arms and tried to look annoyed but to be honest with himself he was glad to see the two of them. 

“Figured as much, where is Zack?” Angeal glanced around the small town.

“Up at the reactor, we were delayed and it turned out that it was due for an inspection in two months anyway so I sent him to take care of it.” Sephiroth relaxed as Genesis approached him. 

The auburn haired man got up close to Sephiroth and stared him dead in the face. Genesis' blue eyes looked deep but didn’t seem satisfied. He crossed his arms and took a step back and let out a huff of air. 

“Well show us what you found.” Genesis prompted. 

Sephiroth smiled a dark smile and turned to start walking back towards the camp. When he got there it wasn’t quite what he was hoping to see. Two of the troopers were sitting on either side of Cloud and were asking him all sorts of things. One of them even had the balls to touch at them. Cloud was shaking and hiding his face, but hadn’t moved from his spot. The moment that he heard Sephiroth’s footsteps though, his head shot up and watery blue eyes met him. Sephiroth heard Genesis and Angeal gasp but didn’t get a chance to say or do anything before Cloud flared his wings suddenly, knocking the other two men over in the process, and jumped for Sephiroth.

Cloud had been getting stronger rather quickly but when he was feeling scared or tired his wings would ruffle and almost act of their own accord. The blond wrapped himself around Sephiroth and let out a small whimpering cry. Sephiroth easily held the smaller man as he buried his face in Sephiroth’s neck. Sephiroth looked at the troopers who were picking themselves up off of the ground when they looked up at the silver haired man they both froze. 

“Well who is this little bird?” Genesis piped up. “And why is he so attached to you?” 

Sephiroth ignored Genesis and instead growled and glared daggers at the two frozen troopers. 

“We didn’t hurt him honest, we were just seeing if we could get him to talk to us.” One of the men whined.

“We didn’t mean any harm we swear, he just looked lonely and lost after you had left.” The other looked down at his toes. 

“Cloud, are you okay, did they hurt you at all?” Spehiroth asked in a whisper, his eyes looking at the blond spikes. 

Cloud didn’t say anything just shook his head and wrapped his wings around Sephiroth. Sephiroth let out a sigh.

“Next time ask first, if he doesn’t give any kind of response just leave him alone.” Sephiroth sighed and relaxed his posture and started carrying Cloud to his tent. 

“Wait Seph, what’s going on?” Genesis asked as he quickly followed after Sephiroth Angeal right behind him. 

“I’ll explain when we get inside.” Sephiroth grumbled. 

Once they were inside and Sephiroth had managed to get Cloud to detach from him Sephiroth explained from the beginning. Sephiroth watched Cloud as he told the story of what happened and happily noted that Cloud was looking at the other two men with curiosity. At one point during the talk Genesis had held his hand out to Cloud and although he didn’t get up, Cloud gently took it. Genesis offered Cloud a smile which Cloud gave a small one of his own. 

“That brings us to where we are now. The mayor and Clouds mother wont let us leave until we have some kind of negotiation worked out.” Spehiroth finished his eyes on Cloud and Genesis' hands. 

Angeal had been silent the whole time as he looked between Sephiroth, Cloud and Genesis. But he finally pipped up.

“What happened to the rest of the experiments?” Angeal asked.

“There are a few that are here in the camp under a medically induced coma but most of the others had to be killed, they were either close to death or in such pain that they bagged for it. Most of them wouldn’t have survived even if we had tried to save them and others were out of their minds and tried to kill anyone that got too close.” Spehiroth explained. He saw Cloud tense up for a moment but the circles that Genesis was rubbing into his hand seemed to calm him. 

“I see. Do you think that Ho-... that monster had anything hidden anywhere else?” Angeal hessistated to ask.

“That’s part of the reason that I sent Zack up to the reactor, that and I didn’t want to have to send anyone up here again in a few months.” Sephiroth sighed. 

Cloud’s head suddenly turned to him which Sephiroth only caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, before the other man crawled into his lap. Sephiroth saw Gen’s pout but ignored it as his little bird curled up and cuddled into his chest. Sephiroth looked up at the other two and Angeal's face had a soft look to it and Gen’s face seemed rather surprised. 

Happily before things could get awkward Zack popped into the tent. He spotted Sephiroth first and smiled at Cloud before seeing Angeal and Genesis. The younger man let out a happy cry and threw himself at Angeal. 

“When did you guys get here! Wait why did you guys get here? Doesn’t matter! I missed you sooo much!!!” Zack pulled Genesis into the hug as he continued to make happy explanations. 

Zack’s loudness caused Cloud to look up mildly shocked. Sephiroth felt him tense and held Cloud tighter, however when Cloud noticed that the noise Zack was making was happy noise he relaxed. One of Cloud’s wings extended out and tapped Zack on the top of the head, this had become normal for the two of them and Sephiroth smiled when Zack stopped talking and turned toward the blond.

“Aww geez sorry Spike, were you trying to take a nap?” Cloud nodded but he was smiling. “I’m sorry, I missed these two they were out on a mission when Seph and I left, so I haven’t seen them in almost two weeks. Did grump over there introduce you guys or no?” Cloud shook his head then looked up at Sephiroth then back at Zack.

“It didn’t even cross my mind, I apologize. Cloud, this is Angeal and Genesis, my oldest friends and Angeal is Zack’s mentor.” Sephiroth kept it simple there was no need to overload Cloud with information right now. 

Cloud leaned up to Sephiroth’s ear so he could whisper to him. “I like your friends, they seem nice.” Cloud pulled back with a smile. 

“I’m sure that they will grow to like you just as much as Zack and I have as well.” Sephiroth looked at his friends. 

“Tell me little bird do you want to get out of here and see some of the world?’ Genesis asked. Cloud smiled at him and nodded eagerly. “Is your throat sore little one, is that why you wont talk to me?” Genesis moved closer but stopped when he saw Cloud tense up.

Cloud shook his head no then in almost a panic looked up at Sephiroth. 

“We’ve been trying to get him to talk to people but every time he tries he gets scared and just whimpers or crys. Zack has been working on it with him, so far the only person he talks to is me. So it’s not that he can’t talk it’s that there is a mental block for him when it comes to talking.” Sephiroth explained, he looked down at the blond who looked rather sad and kept his head low. Spehiroth honestly hated talking like Cloud wasn’t there but it was rather hard when he couldn’t say these things himself. 

“Don’t worry little angel we’ll help you as much as we can okay?” Genesis offered his hand to Cloud again who smiled and tentatively took it again. 

Zack’s eye’s had been mostly on Cloud and Sephiroth the whole time so when Cloud allowed Genesis to touch him Zack was surprised to see that Cloud had warmed up to Gen so quickly. The smaller raven haired man smiled and pulled away from the other two men but in the process had managed to nearly shove Genesis on top of Cloud and Sephiroth. 

Cloud let out an undignified sound and his free wing flapped furiously as he tried to keep the three of them upright. The side effect of that was it caused everything in the tent to go flying. Once Sephiroth had them straightened out he glared at Zack with enough force that he made a pained whimpering noise and hid behind Angeal who simply chuckled. 

“Cloud, Genesis, are the two of you….?” Sephiroth was stopped mid sentence when he noticed that Cloud was holding onto Genesis rather tightly as he stared at the other man’s own black wing that had sprouted from his back.

“You’re like me?” Cloud gasped as he held Genesis in place. 

“Little angel, I can’t breathe.” Genesis gasped.

“Oh sorry.” Cloud let go but continued to stare in awe.

:Sephiroth sucked in a breath, Cloud was talking and not just to him. This was a great new development, maybe he could show the stupid mayor and they could leave now. Although that would still depend on miss Strife. Cloud turned bright excited eye’s to Sephiroth and pointed at Genesis' single black wing.

“Seph look! Wait do you have one too, does Zack?! What about Angeal?” It seemed that Cloud’s excitement had finally broken the barrier. 

“Zack doesn’t as far as I know but…” Sephiroth didn’t even get to finish his sentence before Cloud had fluttered out of his arms and over to Angeal.

“Can I see yours too?” Cloud was excited flapping his wings sending whatever had managed not not get knocked over to fall or go flying.

Angeal looked to Sephiroth unsure of what to do, he wasn’t the proudest of his single wing

In fact most of the time he felt like it made him a monster for having one at all. Sephirth held his hands up in an it’s up to you motion. All this earned him was a glare.

“Sure Cloud.” Angeal sighed. 

A moment later a white wing emerged sending more feathers flying about the tent. Cloud’s jaw dropped as he looked at the pure wing. Angeal shifted uncomfortably as Cloud moved closer to it.

“Can I touch it?” Cloud whispered, afraid that if he spoke louder it would disappear. 

“Uhh… okay…” Angeal not only looked nervous but sounded nervous too. 

Cloud gently carded his fingers through the white feathers making Angeal gasp in surprise. Sephiroth hardly registered when Genesis moved up behind Cloud and Gently placed a hand on the blond’s back. Cloud didn’t even flinch; he just continued staring at the graceful arch of Angeal’s wing. When Genesis wrapped his wing around the two of them Cloud looked away only to get lost in the inky black of Gen’s. 

Cloud was all smiles as he turned to Spehiroth, but then a frown touched his face. He looked over at Zack who was sitting in a spot away from them smiling happily. 

“Why doesn’t Zack have one though?” The question was directed to Sephiroth but it was Angeal who spoke up.

“We don’t know what causes it besides I think ears and a tail would suit him better, he’s more like a puppy than anything else.” 

“HEY!” Zack cried.

Sephiroth and Genesis chuckled as Zack and Angeal both shot remarks at each other. Cloud looked confused and turned to Sephiroth, his naivety showing as he reached out like he was afraid they might try fighting each other. Sephiroth pulled Cloud away from the other three as Genesis started joining in on the joking. 

“I can’t tell if they are mad or not?” Cloud asked Sephiroth softly.

“Sometimes I wonder that myself, the best way to tell is to make sure that they are all smiling.” Sephiroth offered.

“Hey Seph I think I’ve decided.” Cloud hummed.

“On what little angel?” Sephiroth brushed Cloud’s bangs back slightly.

“I want to go home with you guys, I don’t want to be here in this little town that’ll only remind me of what happened not wont allow me to move on.” Spehiroth blinked in surprise at the mature decision and reasoning that Cloud had. 

“What about your mother?” Spehiroth pointed out.

“If she wants to go to Midgar then she can, but she’s not coming with us. She can travel with that strange man that constantly follows her around.” Cloud huffed and crossed his arms, he was still quite upset with the fact that she hadn’t hugged him the moment that she had seen him again. 

“Very well, I’ll let them know of the decision and we will leave first thing in the morning. How does that sound?” Sephiroth smiled down at the blond. 

“Is… is it okay if I stay here?” Cloud looked at the other three who had stopped fighting and were now staring at Cloud and Sephiroth.

“If you want to, I don’t mind.” Sephiroth looked at the other three two of which were grinning while the other still looked apprehensive. 

Cloud stood up, his legs still a little shaky if he moved around too much, and went willingly into Zack’s open arms. Cloud suddenly looked back at Sephiroth a shimmer of fear on his face.

“This really isn’t a dream?” Cloud asked quietly.

“It really isn’t.” Sephiroth smiled and stepped out of the tent. It was time to get out of this village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these took me a while to write but I did them that and my internet has been out so I had to wait and find a place with internet. Hope you enjoied I'll have the next one up much sooner!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's some more of this ficky fic, just saying I love how these boys interact ~.~

Sephiroth over saw the troops as they started packing away. Cloud was currently flapping his wings steadily next to him, he seemed impatient and more than eager to leave. Sephiroth looked over at the blond who, if you didn’t know what to look for, was tense. While he seemed excited and jittery to anyone else, Sephiroth could see that Cloud was watching everyone closely. He wasn’t trusting anyone, he was even keeping a close eye on Genesis, Angeal, and Zack. The only person he wasn’t watching to any degree was Sephiroth himself. 

“Sir we are ready to head out.” One of the troopers called out.

The men had just finished loading everything on the trucks and most were piled in as well. Sephiroth was about to call out to mount up and head out when he was interrupted by an enraged blond. Cloud’s mother was furious, she had tried to force Cloud to stay with her or ride back with them but Sephiroth had explained to the mayor that they were not a transport service and that if Ms. Strife felt so inclined to go to Midgar he wasn’t going to stop her. He also wouldn’t be able to leave Cloud in the care of his mother as until Shin-Ra declared him safe to be on his own he was considered a dangerous experiment. 

Naturally Sephiroth hadn’t told Cloud any of this. 

“You can’t take him!!! Shin-Ra has had long enough, he needs to be home and cared for, not used as a lab rat more!!!” The woman screamed and began pounding on Sephiroth’s chest. 

Sephiroth looked over at where Cloud had been and wasn’t surprised to find him sitting with Genesis and Zack. Sephiroth huffed and grabbed Ms. Strife’s hands. She fought against him to no avail.

“I already told you, it’s his choice as well. I’m not forcing him to leave with me. You are more than welcome to coma and visit Midgar, and when Cloud is ready you can come see him. These are his wishes not mine.” Sephiroth said as he let go of the blond woman.

“That’s bullshit!!!” She screamed at him. “You brainwashed him or something! I want to talk to my son alone.” It seemed like stubbornness was a family trait.

“That is not up to me.” Sephiroth crossed his arms and sighed. “Besides we are already behind schedule. Everyone mount up!” Sephiroth called to the rest of the troops. 

Men quickly climbed into the trucks around them, Cloud and the other three however walked over to the helicopter that had dropped Gen and Angeal off the day before. Cloud’s mother ran towards Cloud before Sephiroth could stop her. 

“Cloud, baby, please don’t go. We have so much to talk about, I don’t know what lies these men have fed you but you don’t belong with them. Please come home!” She cried as she clutched at Cloud’s shirt. 

Cloud’s face turned panicked and he looked to Sephiroth and the others for help. Angeal stepped in first. 

“Ma’am I assure you that Cloud has made this decision on his own. I asked him myself just to check. No I’m going to have to request that you step back before the blades start moving.” Angeal gently pried the sobbing blond off of her son and led her away. 

As soon as he was free Cloud launched himself at Sephiroth. The taller man held his shaking angel and climbed into the helicopter. Zack was right behind him reassuring Cloud and gently brushing Cloud’s hair away from his face. Once Sephiroth was sitting down Genesis and Zack flanked him, Zack still stroked Cloud's hair and Genesis rubbed a hand between Cloud’s wings in a soothing motion. Angeal quickly joined them and sat on the other side of Genesis, his face grim. He and Sephiroth shared a look for a moment then turned away as the helicopter lifted off of the ground. 

The trip was easy enough, Cloud had fallen asleep against Sephiroth and Genesis and Angeal were relaxed against each other while Zack was talking with Reno. They were going to stop in Junon to refuel before heading back to Midgar itself. Cloud had woken up about thirty minutes before they landed and was beginning to look green around the gills by the time they were settled. 

As soon as they were out of the helicopter Cloud bolted for the nearest trashcan and threw up his breakfast. Zack rubbed his back through it and whispered soothing things as Cloud started to regain a better color. Sephiroth hadn’t noticed that there were several onlookers staring at Cloud until he saw the blond tense and ran to hide behind him. Sephiroth shot them a glare and they all scattered.

“Cloud…” Sephiroth waited until the blond looked up at him. “Would you like to take a look around the city while we wait? You said you wanted to see new places and that would help you believe, why not start here?” 

Cloud hesitated obviously uncomfortable but a slight excitement shown in his slitted blue eyes and that was enough for Sephiroth. 

“It’s been a while since we’ve been here why don’t we all take a look around, maybe we can get Cloud a few things too.” Genesis piped up.

“He’s not wrong the boy has nothing.” Angeal sighed. 

“Are you sure?” Cloud whispered to Sephiroth. 

“Very. Come on little bird.” 

Sephiroth gently grabbed Cloud’s hand and started leading him through the town. Zack quickly caught up as he had been talking with a few of the troopers stationed there that he had known from before he became a SOLDIER. As they walked around Cloud seemed more and more stressed, it was a lot but it was something that he would have to get used to. 

“Look mama! That boy is an angel!!” Some little kids called out, while others took a meaner route. “Look, it's the birdman!!!” Those kids got glares thrown at them making them scatter rather quickly. 

Cloud’s wings were starting to twitch and flap in agitation as they got further into town. The comments weren’t helping and he was quickly growing tired from the walking, while it wasn’t much of a distance for the rest of the group Cloud was still rather weak. They had hardly gone three blocks when Cloud’s legs had started shaking enough that Sephiroth had been about to pick him up if Zack hadn’t done so first. 

Sephiroth was happy that Cloud was comfortable enough with Zack to let the ravenette manhandle him, (Something that Cloud wouldn’t let Genesis do much to the red heads' displeasure.) so that he wouldn’t be seen acting out of character here. That was probably the last thing that he needed. 

They didn’t spend a whole lot of time out but they had managed to find Cloud some clothes. They were going to have to be modified for his wings, but Zack had had the bright idea of shopping in the women's section for halter tops and while somewhat feminin they worked rather well. They had changed Cloud into a black one and a pair of army green cargo pants.

Once they made it back to the now full helicopter Sephiroth turned to Zack and Cloud.

“Do you feel a little better Cloud?” Sephiroth prompted.

“This is quite comfortable actually. Thank you.” Cloud offered a smile but that smile turned weary when he saw that they were going to get back in the helicopter.

“Don’t worry too much, the trip to Midgar isn’t nearly as far and I got you something that may help with your problem.” Genesis piped up.

Cloud’s eyes brightened slightly. As Zack set him down Genesis handed Cloud two little round blue pills. Cloud looked at them then back at Genesis confused. 

“You have to swallow them angel.” Genesis said with a smile as he handed over a bottle of water as well. 

Cloud looked at the pills then to the water then to Sephiroth. The silver haired man just shrugged and nodded his assent. Cloud swallowed down the pills quickly pulling a face that made Zack snort and Angeal grin in amusement. 

“Alright you four, let’s get home.” Spehiroth said with a shake of his head as he climbed in.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride to Midgar wasn’t as hard on Cloud, he was excited to say the least but he could see that Sephiroth seemed to tense the closer they got. He wasn’t sure why, surely being back home would be a good thing. Maybe there was something he was dreading. Maybe it was something to do with him, Cloud wasn’t sure. Cloud looked over at Genesis and Angeal who were sitting comfortably together, and at Zack who was again talking to the strange redhead with tattoos under his eyes. 

Once they landed Cloud afixed himself to Sephiroth’s side. A man with long dark hair approached them and Cloud was now hiding almost completely behind Sephiroth and had pulled Zack over as well to hide the rest of himself. He was still able to see between the two men as the stranger stopped several paces away. 

“I trust that the mission was successful?” The man asked.

“The president will get my report in the morning. You can read it then.” Sephiroth replied curtly.

“I also came to see who it was that Reno had spoken about, I assume that it’s the blond boy hiding behind you.” 

“Like I said Tseng, you can read my report tomorrow.” Sephiroth reached back and grabbed Cloud and started walking away. 

Cloud let his eyes linger on this Tseng person as he followed Sephiroth closely. Tseng turned to catch a glimpse of him and Cloud could see the slight shocked raise of his eyebrows as they walked away. Cloud turned back around to see where they were headed. 

The metal city was expansive around them but the tower that stood in front of Cloud was much bigger. It was as big as one of the Nibel mountains but lacked the snow that adorned them. Cloud wondered to himself if the same man who had proclaimed himself president was still the same, after all a lot would have changed in ten years. Cloud looked up at Zack who was still quite close as he still had the taller man’s arm in a tight grip. Zack offered Cloud a smile and used the hand that was being held to pull Cloud closer and to a side hug. 

“It’s okay Spike, you’re safe with us.” Zack placed a kiss to the top of Cloud’s hair.

Cloud made a non-commital noise and pulled away from Zack to hide more fully behind Sephiroth again. Cloud heard Genesis snort and turned to see him covering a laugh. Cloud looked up at Zack again to see why and saw the dejected puppy like look on his face. Cloud looked back at Genesis who was still smiling but now also playing with one of Cloud’s wings.

After entering the cool building Cloud sighed, it was warmer here in Midgar and all of the walking was beginning to make him hot and tired again already. Cloud leaned a little bit more against Sephiroth’s back as they continued to walk. They had only made it to the elevators when Cloud’s legs started to give. They burned and pulled as he tried to push himself through it. He wanted to be strong like Sephiroth for so long but right now in his current state he felt like it was an unattainable dream. Once on the elevator Cloud finally sagged against Sephiroth, the taller man held him up managing to take most of the weight off of Cloud’s legs. 

“Just a little further Cloud then you can sit and rest.” Sephiroth whispered in his ear as he took the rest of Cloud’s weight.

“Thank you.” Cloud mumbled. 

The elevator ride was short and once the doors opened Sephiroth set Cloud on his feet. Cloud followed the other four men out of the elevator and into a hallway that had a bunch of doors on either side. Cloud suddenly felt like he was back in the labs at the mansion and froze. His breathing became erratic, they wouldn’t bring him all the way here to do more experiments on him… would they? How would Cloud know, he hardly knew these men.

The world started to become fuzzy around the edges and Cloud was trying to breathe but it felt like there wasn’t enough air. God why couldn’t he breathe! Cloud looked for Sephiroth but everything was so hazy that he couldn’t tell anything apart. Cloud felt a pair of arms grab him and he tried to pull away but he was still so weak. 

“No please, I don’t want to go back. If it was all just a dream please just let me die! I can’t do it please…” Cloud whimpered through his haze. 

Cloud felt a hand gently stroking his face, but Cloud had closed his eyes against the spinning world. He wanted badly to lean into the touch but he wouldn’t give Hojo that satisfaction. Cloud hadn’t fought in a long time but he had never really had reason too. He wanted to go back to his dream even if it meant he died like that.

Cloud bit at the hand and kicked out startling whoever was holding him and sending them flying, maybe he was stronger now. Cloud’s eyes snapped open but he still couldn’t see anything right. He saw a flash of red and went for it lashing out wildly, the figure grunted but had managed to get his arms around Cloud. 

“Little angel, it's okay, breathe!” The figure behind him spoke into his ear. 

“Angeal check on Zack, Genesis let him go.” Cloud knew that voice, he dreamed about that voice everyday. Cloud felt the arms around him slowly let him go, as soon as he was free Cloud pushed against the figure behind him towards that voice. “It’s okay Cloud, you’re safe.” Cloud managed to launch himself at that voice and was caught by strong arms. “Shhhh Cloud it’s okay. Can you look at me please?” 

Cloud tried to blink his eyes and look up at the source of the voice but it felt like there was a thick film over his eyes, he looked blindly at the bit of silver that he saw. He heard a muttered curse before he was gently picked up. Cloud closed his sore eyes again and curled into the man's chest. 

“Is Zack okay?” The voice rumbled deep in the man's chest and Cloud felt it next to his head. 

“Yeah he’ll be fine, the hit to the head only knocked him out.” Cloud heard another deep voice reply.

“He’s a lot stronger than we thought.” The softer voice replied. 

Cloud curled further into the arms that held him. He was scared, gods knew what they were going to make him do now, strength tests would be impossible. Cloud shuddered and tried to hold onto the dream versus the reality. 

“It was to be expected, come on let’s get out of the hall before we get a group of curious people trying to figure out what’s going on.” Cloud felt the man holding him turn and start walking. 

They walked for less than a minute before they stopped and a door opened. Cloud gripped onto a strap that adorned the man’s chest and held on, he expected to get thrown into his cell again but to his surprise he was carried into a different room. Cloud blinked his eyes open and looked around half expecting to see a lab instead he saw through clouded eyes a sparsely furnished room. Cloud blinked his eyes a few more times and even brought his hands up to try rubbing at them but was stopped by a strong hand. 

“I wouldn’t do that, there is something on your eyes, I’m going to have to flush them out. Rubbing at them will only make it worse.” Cloud wanted to trust that voice so much but at the mention of water Cloud tensed. “It’s okay, I’m not going to submerge you, I’m just going to use a wet cloth.” Cloud relaxed, maybe this wasn’t a dream, he wasn’t back at the labs and that voice could only belong to one person. 

“Sephiroth?’ Cloud whimpered.

“Yes Cloud, you’re safe.” Sephiroth’s voice rumbled in his ear.

“That means… oh god I hurt Zack a-and Genesis.” Cloud could feel the tears forming and as they began to fall his eyes began to clear. 

Cloud felt a soft wet cloth pressed to his face. Spehiroth was gently wiping his tears away and even gently wiped at Cloud’s eyes. When he was done Cloud looked up at Sephiroth but was surprised when he saw Angeal leaning over him as well. Angeal was the one that was wiping gently at his face. Cloud smiled softly at the two of them, he really was safe and okay. Either that or it was a truly elaborate dream, he honestly didn’t care either way. 

“Zack and Genesis are fine, so don’t worry little one.” Angeal said as he petted Cloud’s face with the cooling cloth more. 

“Cloud, do you think you can tell us what happened?” Sephiroth asked gently.

Cloud felt the tears well up in his eyes again, he didn’t want to remember, but he had to be strong. He could be strong now knowing that he wasn’t alone. Cloud rubbed at his eyes with the backs of his hands and forced himself to relax. 

“I-I thought I was back in the labs. The rows of doors and the white walls. I thought that Hojo had me again, I got scared.” Tears were forming in Cloud’s eyes again. “I didn’t mean to hurt anyone, I’m sorry.” 

It was easy to talk to Sephiroth as long as he didn’t look at Angeal, he felt bad that he hadn’t been able to talk to the others and even worse that he might not be able to express the regret he felt. Cloud wiped his tears away again and looked at the dark haired SOLDIER who was only looking at Cloud in concern. In a bold move Cloud reached out to Angeal and the man immediately reached back. He held Cloud in Sephiroth’s arms as Cloud shook with emotion. 

Cloud lifted his head from Angeal’s shoulder when he felt another hand in his hair. He looked up into Genesis’ blue eyes and saw the worried emotion in them. Cloud looked at Sephiroth who was smiling at him encouragingly. Cloud wiggled in their hold until Sephiroth set him down confusion on their faces. Cloud gently slid between them and walked voer to where Zack was starting to stir. 

Cloud’s wings fluttered as he knelt down next to Zack, he was worried that he had seriously hurt the other man. The last time he had lashed out like that he had accidentally killed one of the lab techs, it was why Hojo had kept him so weak. When Zack opened his violet blue eyes they locked on Cloud, the first thing that flashed there wasn’t fear like he had been expecting but worry. 

“Hey little bird, are you okay?” Zack reached up and started ruffling Cloud’s spikes. 

Cloud wanted to say something back but stopped himself and just nodded. He dropped his head to Zack’s chest and sighed with relief. It had been a long day and it was hardly past five o’clock. Cloud heard a strange rumbling coming from Zack and when he looked up he saw that the other man’s face was slightly red. Cloud heard chuckles from the other three and looked at them confused. 

“It is about time we eat.” Angeal huffed with a small laugh. 

“Why don’t we make it easy and just order some take-out.” Genesis supplied.

“I’ll see what menus I can find from the last time we did this.” Sephiroth finally spoke. 

Cloud looked back at Zack who was starting to get that excited look on his face again. 

“What’s Take-out?” Cloud suddenly asked.

Zack’s face brightened with surprise and joy all at once.

“Gods your voice is so cute!” Zack sighed. Cloud felt his face heat up and tried to bury it in his hands but Zack pulled him up and into his lap. “Take-out is food that gets delivered to you from restaurants.”

“Oh… that’s kind of cool.” Cloud muttered. 

Zack squeezed Cloud tighter and laughed heartily. Cloud heard Angeal’s deep chuckle and turned to him surprised. He hadn’t heard Angeal make any kind of positive noise like that and it filled his heart with warmth. Angeal’s bright happy eyes were on the two of them, Cloud reached out to Angeal again and the larger man walked over to them and sat on the floor next to them. Cloud looked to Genesis and Sephiroth with a beckoning look. 

The two of them walked over, Genesis lifted up Zack’s legs and sat down letting the smaller man’s legs drop back on his lap. Sephiroth crouched by the arm of the couch and started petting Cloud and Zack’s hair with his hands. Cloud smiled at the other four men in turn and relaxed against Zacks chest. 

“I’ll order the food since the three of you seem busy with your hands.” Genesis rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone. 

“I would but I’m acting as a human pillow.” Zack chirped.

“It is greatly appreciated Genesis.” Sephiroth replied.

Cloud felt Genesis shift slightly and when he peaked back to look at the red head he saw that he had a red flush up to his ears. Cloud extended one of his wings out and gently brushed Genesis with it making those steel blue eyes look over at him, a warmth in their depths that made Cloud blush as well and bury his face against Zack’s chest again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I do instead of sleeping...... I think I'm okay with that <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a lot more angsty than I thought it would be but it does get better I promise!!!! (if you look there is some fluff too)

Sephiroth ran his fingers through his hair again for the fifteenth time in five minutes. He was more than frustrated, everyone was breathing down his neck about his little blond angel. They wanted to know if he had been one of Hojo’s experiments and how they could use him. Sephiroth had been fighting with the president about it to the point that he had blatantly walked out of the meeting room and went home for the day. That had been two days ago. 

Cloud had been at Shin-Ra for a little over a week now and was adjusting slowly. He spoke openly with Zack and Genesis now but could still only talk to Angeal when he was around. It was hard at first but they were adjusting. 

Sephiroth sighed again and tossed his pen into the cup on his desk without much thought. This act caused someone to start clapping, making him look up. Tseng was standing by the door relaxed against the frame. 

“Impressive as always.” Tseng said as he moved closer to Sephiroth’s desk.

“Is there something I can help you with?” Sephiroth growled in annoyance.

“Yes, I would like to meet this little experiment of Hojo’s. I need to suss out if he is a threat or not.” Tseng replied simply.

“You mean the president wants you to figure out what use he can be if he is being so heavily protected.” Sephiroth sat back in his chair not bothering to hide his irritation.

“I cannot confirm nor deny that. I’ll be back in two hours, you’ll be done around then yes?” Tseng didn’t even wait for Sephiroth to reply before turning and leaving just as silently as he had come in. 

Sephiroth groaned and pulled out his phone and called Zack. They rotated who was with Cloud, there was always one or two of them with Cloud at all times. Most times it was Zack or Genesis surprisingly. To Sephiroth’s relief Zack answered on the second ring.

“Yo, what’s up Seph?” Zack sounded way too happy.

“We’ll be having company later. I’m surprised that I’ve managed to hold him off this long but Tseng will be coming by when I get done here.” Sephiroth leaned forward and started looking at the report that he was supposed to be reading but couldn’t focus on the words.

“He wants to meet our little Cloud here huh?” Zack’s voice was now rather serious.

In the background Sephiroth heard Cloud, ‘Is that Sephiroth, is he going to be home early?’ just hearing the blonds voice relaxed him. He had found himself growing quite attached to having the little angel around, it had also brought his friends over more often which meant Sephiroth hardly spent any time alone dwelling in his thoughts.

“No sorry bud, he is going to be bringing a guest though.” Sephiroth heard Zack reply.

“If you could please make sure that all of the feathers are cleaned up, I don’t want Tseng finding one and taking it with him to give to the science department.” While Sephiroth knew that Tseng could be trusted, his loyalty came to the president first.

“DNA sweep got it. Oh since I have you on the phone, any preference on food tonight?” Zack sounded kind of distant.

“Something simple if you would.”

“Roger roger, hey wait Cloud!” Zack’s voice was suddenly distant.

“Sephiroth?” Cloud’s voice crackled through the speaker.

“Hello Cloud.” Sephiroth laughed softly.

“Can you come home early, I miss you and Zack is being a pain.” Cloud whined. Sephiroth heard Zack’s cry of ‘HEYYY’ in the background and chuckled. 

“I will see if I can leave early, is there anything the two of you want before I come home?” Spehiroth knew his voice had dropped into a soft and caring one but at this point he didn’t care.

“Can you bring home more of that frozen stuff?” Cloud sounded hopeful but also nervous about asking.

“Sure. Can I talk to Zack again please?” Sephiroth waited as the phone was handed off. 

“Friggin punk, what’s up?” Zack sounded annoyed but Sephiroth knew that the younger SOLDIER loved every second of it. 

“Call Genesis and Angeal have them there as well please. The more of us there the better.” Sephiroth closed the file and tossed it to the side, he was over trying to focus on the damn thing.

“Gen was going to stop by tonight anyway, he says he wants some time with you if possible. To be honest Angeal and I miss you too. We understand why but you know…” Zack sounded a little distant at the end.

“I know, maybe we can find a night after Cloud is asleep and go to Genesis’ or Angeal’s rooms.” Sephiroth rubbed at his head, maybe he could just leave now and avoid Tseng altogether. 

“Maybe, I call Angeal and see if he is going to be able to come by tonight or if he is going to be busy with work. Don’t stress yourself too much.” 

“You too, and Zack…”

“Yeah?” 

“I uh…”

“I love you too. Now finish up your work and come home.” Sephiroth heard the mirth in the other man’s voice. 

“How do you always know?”

“I pay attention. Bye Seph.”

“Bye.” Sephiroth pulled his phone from his ear and ended the call.

Sephiroth gazed at the folder he had shoved away and pulled it back to himself. His day would be over soon, and if he didn’t get it done now it would just be here waiting for him in the morning. 

For the next two hours Sephiroth managed to throw himself into his work, so much so that when he heard a small knock at his door he jumped. Tseng walked into Sephiroth’s office with a small frown on his face. Sephiroth set his pen down and glared daggers at the other man.

“Is there something that I can help you with?” Sephiroth bit out.

“I was making sure you hadn’t managed to avoid me, it’s almost an hour past when you normally leave.” Sephiroth looked at the clock on the far wall in surprise.

“I suppose that it is.” Sephiroth closed the file that he was looking at and stood up. “Shall we head out then?”

“After you.” Tseng motioned for Sephiroth to go through first.

“If you don’t mind I need to stop by the kitchens first before we head back.” Sephiroth headed for the elevator and hit the down button. 

“If you are trying to put this off it wont work.” Tseng frowned at him.

“Not at all, I was asked to bring up some ice cream.” Sephiroth stated simply.

“Very well.” Tseng followed Sephiroth silently after that.

They made their trip to the kitchen then back up to the apartments. Sephiroth felt a bit of tension leave his shoulders but it came back when he remembered why he was tense in the first place. Sephiroth was about to open the door when it suddenly flew open and he was being hugged by a blond and grey mass. 

“Damnit Cloud!” Sephiroth heard Genesis shout from somewhere in the apartment.

When the red head came around the corner he was soaking wet and looked livid. Cloud was shaking and trying to fuse himself with Sephiroth. The taller man wrapped his arms around Cloud and sent a glare at Genesis. The other man stopped dead in his tracks and glared right back.

“What is going on here?” Sephiroth growled as he picked up Cloud who was shaking.

“I was trying to show Cloud how to do the dishes and as I turned on the water he grabbed the hose and pushed the handle on the sprayer and ended up drenching me with it.” Genesis grumbled. 

Sephiroth looked into the kitchen and saw that there was water everywhere and Zack was on the couch a hand over his mouth and his face was bright red and his shoulders were shaking. Sephiroth glared at the other man as he fell to the floor laughing out right. 

“Cloud…?” Sephiroth looked down at the shaking mass in his arms. “Did Zack tell you to grab the sprayer?” The blond nodded. “Did Genesis scare you when he got upset?” Another nod. “Well then I don’t think they get any ice cream and you and I can eat it all to ourselves, and they have to watch.”

Zack let out an undignified squeak and Genesis just shrugged his shoulders indifferent to the punishment. Cloud flapped his wings slightly and looked up at Sephiroth. Cloud’s eyes suddenly went wide as he noticed that there was someone else standing behind Sephiroth and it wasn’t Angeal. Cloud slipped from Sephiroth’s arms and ran behind Genesis and hid himself fully.

“Hello Cloud, my name is Tseng.” The Wutanian man stepped around Sephiroth and approached Genesis and Cloud slowly. Cloud didn’t say or move from his hiding spot. “Do you think we can talk? Can you talk to me?” Tseng was trying to be calm and gentle but Cloud was having none of it. 

“I probably should have warned you, he doesn’t talk to people.” Sephiroth moved into the kitchen and deposited the ice cream in the freezer. 

“Is there any reason why this would be?” Tseng turned to Sephiroth briefly before turning back to Genesis who was turned around and whispering to Cloud.

Sephiroth walked over to the pair slightly concerned now. Cloud was visibly shaking and looked like he was trying to say something but couldn’t get it out. He kept looking over at Tseng in absolute terror which caused Sephiroth’s whole mood to shift. Zack in the meantime had managed to calm down and upon seeing Cloud shaking and Sephiroth’s stormy face the young man had stood up and was now between Tseng and Cloud as well. 

Sephiroth reached out to the panicking blond and held his arms open for him which Cloud jumped into them instantly. Genesis, even though he was still wet, turned on Tseng who didn’t even flinch, and marched right up to his face. 

“I’ve never seen him react to anyone like that. There must be a reason why.” Genesis growled.

Cloud for his part was still shaking and hiding in Sephiroth’s arms fully now, wings up and flared around both of them protectively. Sephiroth looked over Cloud’s wings and locked eyes with Tseng who had a look of sudden realization and took a few steps back. 

“Explain yourself now.” Sephiroth demanded.

“I’ve seen those wings before, I just didn’t see the face they were attached to. He was found in Nibelheim, correct?” Tseng was looking between the four men in front of him. 

“Yes.” Sephiroth growled.

“I’ve seen him before, but like I said I didn’t see his face. Hojo didn’t even know I was there. I was simply gathering information. From the way that he had been positioned I wasn’t sure if he had seen me or not. I can assure you that I mean no harm nor will I unless the need arises.” Tseng addressed the last part to Cloud. 

Cloud just shook his head and covered his ears and hid himself as much as he could in Sephiroth’s chest. 

“I think it’s time for you to leave.” A voice said from the doorway.

All five heads turned at once to see who had just walked in and most were surprised when they saw Angeal standing at the door. His face was an unreadable mask. Sephiroth felt Cloud twitch and lower his wing so that he could see over it. Sephiroth saw Tseng tense minutely knowing the man was ready for a fight even though he still seemed rather calm.

“I’m here to see the new addition to the family, that is all.” Sephiroth saw Tseng’s eyes squint in annoyance slightly.

“I don’t believe you nor should I have any reason too. Sephiroth may not mind you company I however do not want you or any other Turk near me or what’s mine. Leave now.” Sephiroth could feel the anger in Angeal’s words and was suddenly reminded of the power that the other man often hid or kept under wraps.

Sephiroth suddenly felt Cloud growing quite warm and looked down to see a blue light emitting from him. Sephiroth nearly dropped him as the light grew. Cloud was standing right behind Tseng in less than half a second and was holding him by the back of the neck in the air. Even though Cloud was shorter he still managed to lift the other man completely off of the ground. 

Angeal stepped to the side as Cloud threw Tseng forward and out of the door. Sephiroth saw him crumple into the wall then collapse to the floor. Tseng had protected himself from the worst of the damage and was able to shakily stand up and look at Cloud in shock. 

Angeal merely closed the door in the turk’s face then walked over to Cloud who was shaking again but this time he had tears running down his face. Angeal walked over first and wrapped Cloud in his arms. Angeal and Sephiroth’s eyes met over Cloud’s spiky hair.

Zack stepped over to Angeal first and gently rested a hand on Cloud’s shoulder. The blond looked up slowly and when his eyes met with Zacks he started full on sobbing. Sephiroth could see that the blond was terrified and understood why, twenty years ago he would have felt and probably have done the same in the current situation.

Sephiroth sighed and walked past the small group glancing at Genesis who was just staring at Cloud still as he walked by and headed for the door. Sephiroth opened it to see Tseng pulling himself out of the wall slowly. Sephiroth offered the man a hand up which was gratefully taken and pulled him back to his feet.

“You and I need to talk.” Sephiroth said as he pulled Tseng back into the apartment.

Doing this seemed to scare Cloud more but Sephiroth held up a calming hand. Cloud stilled and locked his slitted blue eyes with Sephiroths, Sephiroth dragged Tseng around his group of friends and into one of the bedrooms. Sephiroth didn’t say anything, he just closed the bedroom door, not that it would stop everyone else from hearing them it was just meant as a form or privacy.

“Were you the one who ordered the mission to Nibelheim?” Sephiroth started.

“Yes.”

“Was it because of Cloud?”

“Yes.”

“How much do you know?” 

Tseng stared at Sephiroth for a moment then sighed and dropped his shoulders.

“They were trying to create clones of you, but something else happened with him. There was a different reaction, instead of becoming mindless he became over aware. He put off a mission request for you to go to Nibelheim for several years. He was keeping the life form known as Jenova there, he was going to use her to…”

“You’re telling me that my mother is in Nibelheim?” Sephiroth interrupted.

“No I’m not sure where your mother is.” Tseng looked confused.

“You just said that Jenova is there.” Sephiroth felt anger rising in him.

“That thing is no one’s mother, it was a corps with an alien parasite in it. Hojo became obsessed with it while your mother was pregnant… he injected it’s cells into her and her unborn child. You.” Tseng was watching Sephiroth’s face closely.

“Is she… is she still alive?” Sephiroth felt like his heart and mind were breaking.

Did he want to know the truth, what was the truth even. How did Cloud play into all of this? Did anyone else know? What about Genesis and Angeal, Hojo had called them failures all the time. Sephiroth clutched at his head as it began pounding and his ears started ringing. 

“Sephiroth?” Tseng moved closer but Sephiroth brushed him off.

Sephiroth heard the door open and his eyes trained on it. Cloud was standing there, his pupils no more than thin lines in his eyes and he looked dazed. Sephiroth straightened himself and walked over to Cloud, a new feeling running through him, he wanted him. Cloud looked straight up at Sephiroth unblinking. 

“See Cloud he’s okay, Tseng couldn’t hurt him even if he wanted to.” Genesis was right behind Cloud, a hand resting gently on his shoulder.

Without looking away from Cloud Sephiroth spoke. “Tseng I think it’s time you left. Genesis, Angeal I need to talk to you but not here. Cloud I need you to stay with Zack, okay?” Cloud nodded his head but kept his eyes trained on Sephiroth. “Thank you.”

Sephiroth snapped his head up and carefully moved around Cloud grabbing Genesis by his arm and dragging him towards the door. The red head let out a surprised noise but followed close behind, Angeal right behind them. 

Sephiroth stood but Angeal’s door as he waited for him to open it. He was bordering on a panic attack and he knew it, his life had just been flipped completely upside down. He needed to calm down, he needed Genesis and Angeal.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is rather short but I needed it as much as them and there be some plot development!!!

“Sephiroth what’s going on?” Angeal asked as they entered the bedroom. 

“Yeah, you’re kinda scaring us.” Genesis gently rested his hand on Sephiroth’s shoulder.

Sephiroth lifted his gaze from the floor and looked at the other two. Their mirrored looks of confusion and worry made Sephiroth take a step back. He was being irrational but who could blame him after what he just learned. He could feel his body shaking, and all he wanted to do was scream. 

Instead he grabbed Genesis and smashed their lips together in an overpowering and rough kiss. The other man hesitated for only a moment before he grabbed onto Sephiroth and kissed him back. It was rough and dirty and just the distraction that Sephiroth felt he needed. Sephiroth pulled back momentarily and gazed into Genesis’ steel blue eyes. 

Sephiroth felt Angeal’s hands on his flanks gently rubbing them in a calming motion. It seemed to work as Sephiroth’s kisses slowly turned gentle and relieving. Genesis pulled Sephiroth closer to his slightly smaller body and held the shaking man close. Angeal wrapped his arms around Sephiroth’s waist and hugged him from behind. 

“What did Tseng say to you?” Angeal questioned.

“He told me about my mother…” Sephiroth muttered into Genesis’ shoulder.

“Jenova?” Angeal asked tensely.

“He told me that she isn’t my mother, that Jenova was an alien parasite. That… that my real mother might be alive out there somewhere. That Hojo lied to me he injected a pregnant woman with cells from mo… Jenova. That woman was my real mother.” He knew he was speaking quietly but he also knew that the other two would have no trouble at all hearing him. Angeal squeezed tighter and placed a gentle kiss to the Sephiroth’s nape. 

“What about Cloud, how does Tseng know him?” Genesis asked quietly.

“He was there investigating what Hojo was doing, Cloud is the reason that Zack and I were sent up to the mountains. He didn’t know that Cloud had seen him that day, but he knew that they needed to be rescued. Cloud was… Cloud was supposed to be made into a clone of me, but his body didn’t take to it the same. It’s the only reason he’s still alive.” Sephiroth heard the hiss or air through Genesis’ teeth. 

“Cloud was no more than a toy for him.” Angeal stated firmly.

“It’s my fault too. Cloud had caught my eye the first time I went up there, him catching my eye made him catch Hojo’s as well.” 

“Whatever that monster did to Cloud is not on you, that’s on Hojo, Cloud will see it the same way.” Sephiroth knew that Genesis was trying to be reassuring but it didn’t really help.

“Yes but how much of that will be his own belief and not influence of hopes and dreams over the years?” He knew he was being pessimistic but what else could he do.

“I think we should tell him and Zack.” Angeal said as he rubbed Sephiroth’s sides softly.

“Not yet, his mind is still so fragile.” he protested. 

“He’s stronger than you think, he should know why he was taken.” Angeal ever the voice of reason.

“Wouldn’t you have liked to know?” Genesis surprised Sephiroth.

“You’re right, both of you… thank you….” 

“We’re here for you, always will be.” Angeal was stroking Sephiroth’s hair now. 

“We should get back to Cloud and Zack, they are probably worried.” Sephiroth let Genesis lift his face with a finger under his chin as he spoke. 

Sephiroth leaned forward and kissed the redhead calmly, making him smile as he pulled back. 

“Hey where’s mine?” Angeal asked in a joking manner. 

“Right here.” Sephiroth said as he shifted in both men’s arms until he was facing the dark haired SOLDIER. 

Angeal easily took control in a way that Sephiroth wouldn’t let anyone else other than Genesis and Zack. Sephiroth let himself melt into the kiss, his body going lax against Genesis. While he was relaxed now he knew that they were going to need to talk about this more later. It was something that would be plaguing Sephiroth for a while. 

“Come on let’s head back.” Angeal whispered as he pulled back, he was trying to keep the peace of the moment. 

“Okay.” Sephiroth murmured. 

The three men pulled apart slowly, Genesis kept his hands on Sephiroth’s upper arms until he was sure the taller man was steady. Angeal led them back out of the apartment and into Sephiroth’s. 

Sephiroth looked around and didn’t see Tseng anywhere but he did see Zack sitting on the couch again but this time he had a blond and gray bundle in his arms. Sephiroth slowly walked over to the other two men and knelt down in front of them. Cloud emerged from his cocoon slowly and looked over at Sephiroth then at the other two men standing behind him. 

“Cloud, do you feel up to talking?” Sephiroth prodded gently.

Cloud uncurled a little more and nodded his head slowly before finally deciding and actually nodding his head. Sephiroth watched as Cloud dropped his wings slightly and settled himself in Zack’s lap so that he was facing everyone. 

“First off do you remember anything from the time that you were with Hojo?” Sephiroth saw Clouds eyes glaze over slightly before he blinked it away. “Do you think you can tell me?”

Cloud’s mouth opened and closed a couple of times before he shook his head and tried to bury his face in Zack’s chest but Sephiroth gently pulled him back out. Cloud looked like he wanted to cry but he was trying to keep himself strong. Sephiroth gently stroked his thumb across Cloud’s cheek trying to reassure him. 

“I-I n-not really, I dissociated for most of it.” Cloud said softly.

“Did you hear any mention of clones from Hojo?” 

“He said I was a failure, that if I couldn’t be a proper clone then I could make use as a puppet. He told me that when the time came I would get a call from my new god, that I would do whatever he said regardless of if I wanted to or not. I don’t remember much after that though.” Cloud was staring off at a spot over Sephiroth’s shoulder. 

Sephiroth felt an internal twing knowing that the supposed god was supposed to be him. He turned to look at Genesis and Angeal and they both gave him signals to continue. Taking a deep breath he continued.

“What about Tseng?”

“I only remember seeing him through my feathers once, I didn’t recognize him the first time on the roof ‘cause of how much light there was, but seeing him in the shadows I knew… Is he going to try to take me away?” Cloud looked scared.

“I don’t think so, but even if he did try he’d have to get through us first.” Genesis said firmly.

“I agree with Genesis for once.” Zack piped up as he wrapped his arms around Cloud. 

“I do not think those are his intentions. He was the one who assigned the mission, to rescue everyone and everything there. It’s why Zack and I are the ones who were sent.” Sephiroth looked between Zack and Cloud waiting for both of them to catch on. 

Zack got it right away and his eyes widened but it took Cloud a little longer, the moment he did tears welled up in his eyes and started falling. 

“He-he’s the reason I’m with you guys now? The reason I was saved?” Cloud was crying outright.

“Yes.” Sephiroth leaned forward and held Cloud and Zack as the blond cried against them.

Sephiroth felt the couch dip on either side of Zack, knowing that Angeal and Genesis were now sitting next to them. Cloud cried against them softly. Sephiroth felt Cloud’s wing twitch so he moved to make some room for them between himself and Angeal. Cloud’s wings flared out around them wrapping them all in an awkward hug. 

“I think we should get some food into our little chocobo and watch a relaxing movie.” Zack pipped up.

“That’s probably a good idea.” Angeal chuckled. 

“‘M not a chocobo.” Cloud mumbled.

“Your hair looks just like a chocobo’s feathers!” Zack laughed as he ruffled said blond hair. “You’re our little golden chocobo!”

“Zaaaaaack!” Cloud whined as he tried to push the offending hand away but because of the other mens proximity he ended up bumping into them instead making them all chuckle and pull back.

“I’m picking the movie this time!” Genesis stood up first and headed to the movie rack.

“Anything but the sappy romance that you normally pick please.” Zack whined. 

Sephiroth helped Cloud adjust off of Zack’s lap and into his arms before plopping down on the couch where Genesis had been sitting. Zack and Angeal got up and headed to the kitchen to start dinner. Cloud snuggled into Sephiroth’s lap, his tears finally having stopped, and let his wings wrap around the two of them. 

“Hey Seph…” Cloud started.

“Yes Cloud?” 

“Why do you smell like Genesis?” Sephiroth sputtered and felt his face turn red, he forgot that Cloud’s enhanced nose would have picked that up.

Sephiroth looked up and locked eyes with the redhead who just looked amused as he turned back to looking at the movies. 

“I’ll explain it later, okay?” Sephiroth looked down into those bright blue eyes and smiled.

“Okay.”


	8. Chapter 8

Cloud sat up in bed alone, he was used to it at this point only because he knew that one of his SOLDIERs would be waiting for him out in the livingroom or kitchen. Cloud could smell breakfast being made and sighed happily. He’d been in Midgar for two weeks now, he hadn’t gotten a chance to see Tseng to thank him since that night a week ago. 

With a sigh Cloud ran a hand through his unruly spikes and got out of bed. He padded his way out of the room clad only in his sleep pants. He rarely wore shirts to bed at this point seeing no point in modesty when he was with the men he was comfortable with. Cloud walked quietly out of the bedroom, something that had developed as he grew stronger. Walking was no longer a problem and Cloud often walked around the apartment to exercise. Zack had offered to take him outside but Cloud still wasn’t comfortable with it. 

Speaking of Zack Cloud could hear him in the kitchen humming oddly. Cloud was pretty sure that he heard someone else as well, but wasn’t awake enough to bother listening to who. Cloud came around the corner to see Sephiroth pinned to the counter as Zack did something to his neck. Cloud stared wide-eyed at the two of them, he had seen some of the lab techs doing this before and they had always said that it was something that people did when they liked each other.

Sephiroth’s eyes peeked open and met with Clouds then suddenly Zack was roughly pushed away. Cloud could see a dark mark on Sephiroth’s throat that was quickly fading and felt his face heat up. Something curled in Cloud’s stomach and made his wings flutter.

“Cloud, I didn’t hear you get up.” Sephiroth’s face was quite red now and he suddenly couldn’t meet Clouds eyes.

Cloud shrugged and walked further into the kitchen. Zack was standing stock still almost like he was waiting for a huge reaction. Cloud looked at the two of them and pulled out the cereal slowly.

“I can go back to bed, o-or see what the other two are doing if you two wish to continue.” Cloud poured some of the cereal into a bowl that had been sitting on the counter. “Also whatever you were making is burning.” Cloud grabbed his bowl and started heading back to the bedroom.

“You seem very calm about this.” Zack’s voice came out higher than Cloud was sure he intended.

“I saw some of the lab people do that, and I was ten before I was taken, I had a girlfriend and everything. Plus you guys really aren’t that subtle about how you feel, although I would expect you two to be kissing Angeal or Genesis more than each other.” Cloud shrugged and took a bite of his cereal. 

Cloud heard Zack sputter and looked up from his bowl to see his face was a bright shade of red. Cloud smiled to himself. He glanced over at Sephiroth who had turned off the stove and now looked like he wasn’t sure what to do with himself.

“You guys can keep going if you want to, I don’t mind.” Cloud cast a wink at them then turned and left for the bedroom again. 

So maybe he had been spending just a little too much time with Zack and Genesis and knew that Angeal would not approve, but getting to see that look on their faces was priceless. Now that Cloud had spent more time with them and was comfortable he didn’t mind making some of these jokes. Cloud settled down on the bed and picked up the laptop that Sephiroth said he could use. He had hardly started it up and had a mouth full of food when a knock sounded on the bedroom door.

Zack walked through the door rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Cloud rarely saw Zack nervous but there had been a few times that it had happened. Cloud watched him as he continued to eat his breakfast, cocking his head slightly to the side waiting.

“Umm about what you saw, it doesn’t bother you?” Zack laughed nervously.

“No, should it? My Ma said to love who you love and not let anyone get in the way of that.” Cloud shoved another spoonful of food into his mouth.

“Okay…” Zack sighed and walked over to the bed and sat next to Cloud. “What if I told you that when you said it would make more sense if I was kissing Angeal, you weren’t far off.” Cloud stopped chewing for a moment trying to figure out what Zack was saying. “Gods why am I the one who has to say it.” Zack sighed again. “Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, and myself are in a relationship…”

“Oh, okay. So the reason the Sephiroth smelled like Genesis last night was because they engaged in coitus?” Cloud watched as Zack’s eyes practically bugged out of his head and he started sputtering. “And the reason you were kissing him this morning was because of what Tseng told him.”

“Wh- I… Uhhhh…. Y-yeah b-b-but no, they didn’t have… uh engage in coitus.” Zack’s face was bright red. 

“Are you guys in a committed relationship? Like can only make each other feel better?” 

“Uh kinda but not exactly.” Zack look confused now.

“How so?”

“Well like I have other friends and sometimes they help me feel better, but not in a sexual way.” Cloud nodded his head, cereal and computer forgotten. 

“So you only engage in coitus with each other, but can be supported by your friends.”

“Yes.” Zack said with a smile.

“Am I your friend?” Cloud felt slightly nervous.

“Of course Spike!” Zack grabbed Cloud’s bowl and set it on the nightstand before pulling the blond into his lap. 

Cloud sat in Zack’s lap thinking, he could hear the other man talking but currently he wasn’t paying attention. He was more focused on the fact that Zack had had to make Sephiroth feel better. That meant that Sephiorth probably still felt bad. Maybe Cloud could help make him feel better. That was it that was what Cloud needed to do!

Cloud got up suddenly making Zack call out in surprise, but Cloud was on a mission. He walked into the kitchen where Sephiroth was scrubbing at the pan that had once held burnt eggs in it. Cloud walked up behind Sephiroth and tapped him on the shoulder. The taller man turned around his face seemed slightly surprised when he saw Cloud standing in front of him and not Zack.

Cloud opened his arms and wings wide to which Sephiroth smiled and hugged Cloud. Cloud wrapped his arms and wings around Sephiroth protectively making the taller man lean down slightly to rest his head against Cloud’s shoulder because he was so much shorter. Cloud pulled back slightly and looked into Sephiroth’s face, the confused look made Cloud smile. 

Leaning up on his toes and pulling the taller man down slightly and connected their lips softly. Sephiroth suddenly jerked back his eyes wide with concern. Cloud felt confused, he wanted to make Sephiroth feel better, it was working when Zack did it. Maybe he did it wrong. 

“Why did you do that Cloud?” That was Sephiroth’s worried voice.

“Zack said it helps make people feel better.” Cloud tried to pull away anxiety coursing through him, but Sephiroth held him close.

“Yeah I said that but I also said that it’s something that someone does when they’re really close.” Zack defended.

Cloud’s attention returned to Sephiroth when he heard the taller man sigh. “Did Zack tell you that he and I are in a relationship?”

“Yes, and that Gen and Ange are part of it too… Did I do something wrong again?” 

“Cloud… kissing is something that people do when they like each other… romantically.” Sephiroth stated firmly.

“Is it considered a sexual thing then?” Cloud suddenly felt bad, he had messed up.

“Yes, but Cloud I need to know… is it something you’ve thought about before?” The worry in his voice made Cloud flinch, but he nodded his head. “Have you thought about doing that with anyone else?” Cloud thought about it for a moment and nodded slightly. He had thought about kissing Zack before. “Who?” Cloud looked over at Zack and saw a blush rise to the young man’s face. 

“Awww Spikey!” Zack came over and hugged Cloud from behind even though Sephiroth was still holding him. 

“Zack…” Sephiroth admonished.

“What?” Zack whimpered.

“We’ll talk about this later, for now…” Sephiroth pulled back from Cloud further. “Hugging is more than okay, but no kissing. Okay?”

Cloud nodded his head sadly. Getting these social cues was so hard, he had only wanted to make Sephiroth feel better but he had managed to mess that up and only upset him more. 

“Hey Cloud,wait why are you crying?!” Zack pulled Cloud closer. 

Cloud hadn’t even realized that he had started crying, Cloud saw Sephiroth turn back around alarmed. But Cloud turned and buried himself in Zack’s chest. Was he ever going to stop messing things up? 

“Cloud, did I do something to upset you?” Sephiroth asked from next to him. 

Cloud shook his head but also couldn’t stop his tears from falling. Zack held him closer as Sephiroth started rubbing between his wings in a gentle soothing motion. Cloud could feel Zack and Sephiroth having a silent conversation but chose to ignore it in favor of getting his tears to stop. 

Cloud heard approaching footsteps in the hall and tensed up slightly. The sound of keys jingling caused him to relax though, it had to be either Genesis or Angeal. Sephiroth’s hand left Cloud as the door handle rattled slightly, he felt the taller man’s presence leave from next to him and Cloud pulled back from Zack slightly and looked at the door. 

Sephiroth had moved to open the door when it had suddenly opened and Angeal stepped through. Sephiroth took a slightly surprised step back when the dark haired man walked in and closed the door. Cloud looked at his face and saw that he was more than a little alarmed. 

“What’s going on, another nightmare?” Angeal asked ass he stepped forward and cupped Cloud’s face in his hands and started looking him over.

“Nah, just a little misunderstanding.” Zack finally let go of Cloud and let Angeal do his mother henning.

Cloud looked deep into those electric blue eyes and felt himself melt. Okay maybe he wanted to kiss Angeal too, but that wasn’t something that he was going to be trying anytime soon. Cloud looked over at Sephiroth who was watching them fondly and locked his eyes with green ones so similar to his own. Cloud felt a flush warm his cheeks and turned back to Angeal who had apparently been talking to him.

“Cloud are you sure you’re okay, your face is turning red. What did you two do?” Angeal almost sounded mad.

“I’m fine Ange, don’t worry. I just made a mistake that’s all.” Cloud felt himself relaxing.

“What happened?” Angeal seemed calmer now.

“I kissed Seph.” Cloud felt his blush return. 

Angeal stood to his full height which was only a few inches shorter than Sephiroth. “Oh really, and how was that a mistake or a bad thing?” Angeal had a smirk on his face.

“What?” Cloud was suddenly confused, he expected anger or at least disappointment.

“Cause that’s what you do when you’re in a relationship and when you like someone, right?” Could was thoroughly confused now. 

“Yes, for the most part, but there are some instances that it’s okay. Why did you kiss him?” Angeal was smiling softly as he began to run his fingers through Cloud’s hair making Cloud close his eyes for a moment.

“Cause he was upset about last night. I got up and Zack was kissing him, and he told me that it’s something that you do when you like someone, and when you wanted to make them feel better. Sephiroth explained that kissing like that was something you did when you’re in a relationship.” Cloud’s face was warm as he spoke and he suddenly couldn’t meet Angeals eyes. 

Angeal’s deep chuckle brought Cloud’s eyes back up to his face. “Cloud, It’s unsurprising really, you like Sephiroth a lot and after what Zack told me happened after they saved you it make sense really.”

“What do you mean?” Sephiroth asked from across the room, he had since moved back into the kitchen and was now pulling out his own bowl and cereal. 

“I would want to kiss you too if I saw you felt bad and I was in love with you.” Angeal said to Sephiroth.

Cloud heard the clatter of the bowl hitting the counter.

“What now?” Came Zack’s voice from the kitchen table.

“You can’t tell me that you haven’t realized it.” Angeal asked incredulously.

“But…” Zack started.

“Cloud… is that true?” Sephiroth spoke over Zack.

“I uhhh, yeah… but I like you guys too!” Cloud suddenly felt panicked. What if they wanted to get rid of him now!

“Cloud, it’s okay, calm down.” Angeal broke Cloud out of his thoughts. 

“I’m sorry! I’ll hide it better!” Cloud felt like crying again.

“Cloud… Cloud! Stop, it’s okay. No one is mad at you, he was your lifeline for ten years. I’d be more surprised if you weren’t.” Angeal spoke softly.

“But, but you guys are together and I don’t want to get in the way of that!” Clouds wings were flapping in distress, he probably could have broken out of Angeal’s hold but it was the only thing keeping him standing.

Angeal suddenly moved and Cloud could only let out a gasp as he suddenly felt a press of lips on his own. As suddenly as they had been there they were suddenly gone. Cloud blinked a few times and focused on the grin on Angeal’s face. He tried to say something but instead his face just turned bright red and he buried it in the taller man’s chest. Cloud felt the deep throated chuckle reverberate through him. 

“Was that so horrible?” Angeal asked.

“No.” Cloud muttered.

Cloud peaked out of his hiding spot and turned his head first to Zack then to Sephiroth. Both of them were staring wide-eyed at Cloud, Sephiroth seemed to have even forgotten what he had been doing and cursed when the milk spilled over the side of the bowl and onto the counter and floor. 

“Does this mean that it’s okay if I kiss you?” Cloud asked hesitantly.

“I don’t mind, but that’s up to each person. You should always ask first.” Angeal sounded serious but the upturn of his lips told Cloud that he wasn’t mad.

“Can I kiss you again?” Cloud looked at Angeal.

“Of course little bird.” Angeal leaned down a little bit so CLoud wouldn’t have to struggle to kiss him.

The second kiss with Angeal lasted a lot longer and was a gentle slide of their lips. When Cloud pulled back he was slightly breathless but felt really happy. Cloud half opened his eyes as he looked up at Angeal, a smile gracing his lips slowly. 

“Wow…” Cloud heard Zack breathe. 

Cloud abruptly turned his head in Zack’s direction, his eyes wide and worried. Was he supposed to have done that, but Angeal had offered and it had felt so good. Cloud heard footsteps behind him and turned to see Sephiroth walking towards them a blank look on his face. Cloud felt a cold shudder as he looked up at Sephiroth. Why was he looking at Cloud that way, it was almost predatory. 

“Cloud…?” He started.

“Yeah?” Cloud squeaked back.

“Is that something you want?” Sephiroth was being rather vague but Cloud had a good guess.

“Yes.” Cloud breathed as Angeal loosened his hold and allowed for Cloud to turn in his arms.

“Not just me and not because I saved you?” Sephiroth’s eyes were locked with Clouds, it felt like there was some kind of pull towards them.

“I want you because I’ve wanted you for years, being with you has only strengthened that. I really really like Zack, Genesis, and Angeal too. You guys are kind and caring in different ways, I never feel alone.” Cloud felt his wings flutter again as Zack came up behind him and started slowly stroking them. “I feel safe and comfortable.”

“What about when one of us makes you feel unsafe, what then? We aren’t going to be able to keep you here forever, nor would we want to.” Angeal spoke softly.

“Tell me little angel,” Genesis suddenly piped up from the doorway making all four heads turn. “Would you have all of us, we do come as a packaged deal.”

Cloud felt a grin spread across his face as he pulled away from the other three and ran at Genesis who held open his arms and embraced him. Genesis chuckled warmly as he held Cloud. 

“I wouldn’t want you guys any other way.” Cloud thought about it for a moment before pulling Genesis inside and closing the door. He then looked up at Genesis with pleading eyes. “Can I kiss you?” 

“Hmmm… I suppose.” Cloud surged forwards and pressed his lips to Gen’s. 

“Everyone gets a kiss but me!” Zack whined.

“Come here you.” Cloud heard Angeal say then the sound of Zack giggling happily.

Cloud let himself get lost in Genesis for a moment. His lips were softer than Angeal’s but just as skilled, but in a different way. Cloud liked the way Genesis kissed him, he felt wanted, no, needed. Genesis broke away for air for a moment and Cloud couldn’t help but let out a broken whimper of his name. 

“Fuck, where did you learn to kiss like that?” Genesis breathed.

“I just followed your lead.” Cloud tried to lean back up and kiss Genesis but the other man chuckled and pushed Cloud back. 

“I think someone else wants your attention.” Genesis turned Cloud around and he was met by piercing green eyes. 

“We are talking about this more later.” Cloud nodded his head as Sephiroth pulled him close. “You are sure about this?” Sephiroth asked one last time, having leaned in close to Cloud. 

“Yes.” Cloud said as he swallowed around the lump in his throat. 

“Good.” 

Sephiroth grabbed Cloud and held him close as he kissed him. Cloud thought that Genesis had claimed him but no, this is what it must have felt to be claimed. Gods it was so intense, better than any dream Cloud could have ever had. He felt like he belonged like this, right here. Like if he pushed just a little more the two of them would become one. 

Like a…

Like a reunion. 

Cloud suddenly pulled back panting hard. Sephiroth had the same slightly confused look on his face but didn’t pull Cloud back in. Cloud felt like he was shaking all over and was pretty sure that if someone hadn’t caught him he would have fallen to the ground. 

“Well I’ve never seen someone literally have their knees give out from a kiss before.” Zack sounded extremely amused as he helped Cloud stand.

“Mmm, can I get a kiss like that?” Genesis sauntered over and drew Sephiroth’s attention.

Cloud felt like he suddenly snapped back to himself, and turned his head up so that he could see Zack’s face. He was smiling brightly as always as he looked down at Cloud. Cloud righted himself and turned around so he was facing Zack. Zack hugged Cloud and picked him up in one fell swoop and carried him over to the couch. 

“You okay Cloudy?” Zack asked as he settled them into the cushions.

“More than.” Cloud said with a smile. “Hey Zack…”

“What’s up?” 

“Can I kiss you too?” Cloud asked meekly. 

“Definitely.” 

Zack leaned over Cloud and pressed him into the couch and started pressing little kisses all over his face making Cloud squirm and giggle. Cloud gently pushed at Zack knowing he could probably send the other man flying across the room if he really wanted too. When Zack’s lips finally found Cloud’s he felt floaty with affection. 

Cloud was laying on the couch with Zack hovering over him as he was kissed breathless once more. Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack’s neck, his wings following suit. Zack groaned and slid one of his hands down so he could grip Cloud’s hip making Cloud gasp and allowed for Zack to slip his tongue between the blonds teeth. Cloud’s eyes flew open at the new feeling, but as Zack’s tongue massaged his he relaxed and allowed for his gentle exploration. 

The clearing of someone’s throat caused Zack to pause then slowly draw away with more gentle pecks to his face. Cloud tilted his head back so he could see the amused faces of the other three. 

“Come on you two, since it seems like if we stay here we’ll all just end up getting distracted. Why don’t we go out?” Angeal offered.

“What do you say Cloud, feel up to going out?” Zack smiled down at Cloud.

“I-I suppose…” Cloud said quietly, to say he was scared was an understatement. 

“We’ll be with you the whole time, there isn’t anything out there stronger than the four of us.” Genesis grinned. 

“Okay.” Cloud agreed with a weary smile.

Zack got up off of the couch and held a hand out for Cloud. Cloud took it and stood up, he looked at the other three men who were now starting to get ready. Sephiroth still stood in the kitch his gaze locked on Cloud. Cloud felt a shiver of desire run through him, whatever it was that had transpired through that kiss had locked something between the two of them.

Cloud just wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh this might get dark


	9. Chapter 9

Sephiroth sighed, going out with Cloud had been… interesting. He wasn’t sure if he had ever seen someone so equally terrified as they were curious. It was like watching a cat in a new home trying to figure out what was what, and once he seemed comfortable something happened that spooked him so he hid again.

He also couldn’t get that kiss out of his head. 

Sephiroth felt a hand brush his own as they walked back to the train station. Angeal was carrying Cloud and Zack was right next to him which left Genesis to be the one walking with him. He let his fingers intertwine for a moment but let go again. This was something that they did. While people knew the Firsts were all friends no one knew they were dating. 

Sephiroth cast Genesis a side eye and got a small smile in return. They had spent the entire day out, Genesis, Angeal, and Zack having all skipped out on work. Once they boreded the train Sephiroth let himself lean into Genesis’ side and relax. He was starting to get a headache but from what he wasn’t sure. They were starting to happen more often, ever since they had gotten back from the mountains. 

“You feeling alright, you’ve been oddly quiet today.” Genesis mumbled. 

“I’m always quiet.” Sephiroth sighed as he closed his eyes.

“More so than usual.”

“It’s just a headache, nothing to worry about.” 

“If you say so, we worry about you even if you feel like you don’t need it.” Genesis was stroking the ends of Sephiroth’s hair. 

“Mmmm….” Sephiroth let himself relax more than he normally would in a public setting. 

Sephiroth let himself drift as he listened to the sound of the train moving and the sounds of the other three talking quietly to themselves. He tried to listen to them but all of the background noise was preventing it. All of the white noise felt like it was getting louder and louder as a steady ringing was building in his ears. 

Fuck what was going on.

Just as it all started it all stopped. Sephiroth felt a pair of hands on either side of his face looking at him in concern. Sephiroth felt himself get lost in those blue slitted eyes as the noise cleared and everything snapped back into focus. Angeal and Genesis were sitting on either side of him holding onto his shoulders and Zack was next to Cloud looking up at him with worry.

“Are you okay?” Cloud asked.

“Yeah, I think so…” Sephiroth continued to stare.

“I think it’s time you saw a doctor, a real one.” Genesis’ voice was deep with his own worry.

“I’m fine, really. It’s only a headache.” Sephiroth felt himself protest.

“Yeah a headache doesn’t cause someone to start seizing.” Angeal deadpanned.

“I what…?” It hadn’t felt like he had moved at all.

“Seph, are you sure you’re okay?” Cloud asked. 

“I’m feeling fine now, I swear. Maybe it was just stress getting to me.” Sephiroth really didn’t want to have someone else poking and prodding at him again.

Cloud let go of his face and stood on shaky legs. Zack stood as well and helped Cloud sit next to Genesis. 

“Well well well if it isn’t Shinra’s poster boys, you’re not looking to hot there silver demon.” A deep voice sounded from the adjacent car door. 

They all looked up and saw a gruff looking dark skinned man standing there. He would have seemed like any other body builder if it weren’t for the machine gun that replaced his left arm and the twin scars across his cheek. His dark sunglasses hid his eyes but Sephiroth could feel the contempt even through them. 

“I think it’s best if you turn and head back the way you came.” Genesis snarled.

“Hey, come on guys, we really don’t need to do this here, I think it’s best if you leave and if you calm down.” Zack was standing between the two men now, looking between them. 

Sephiroth wanted to stand up and tell the man off himself but he was suddenly hit with another wave of dizziness. The sound of the train door opening again and foot falls coming closer made him look up. 

“Tifa?” Sephiroth whispered.

“Cloud! Sephiroth! What are you guys doing here?” Tifa exclaimed as she hurried over and wrapped her arms around Cloud. 

Cloud let out a squawk of surprise and pulled away from the woman and buried himself in Genesis’ side. Sephiroth saw the flash of hurt before his vision crackled green and white almost like a mako haze. Sephiroth felt someone grab his shoulders again and could only assume it was Angeal. 

“This is your friend, he looks more like another Shinra monster to me.” The deep voice grunted.

“Barret… where are your manners, oh Zack! I didn’t know you were here!” A melodic voice cried this time. 

Suddenly the pain increased and Sephiroth felt everything go dark as he lost consciousness.

\-------

“I think he’s coming too! Seph can you hear me!” 

Zack’s voice was coming from somewhere above him but he couldn’t figure out where. He felt like he was swimming through Mako and couldn’t find the surface. He wanted to get to Zack, and the others, but he couldn’t find his footing.

_ There is no need to be afraid, my son. _

Sephiroth tried to turn to find the source of the voice but got nothing but the white expanse.

_ You may not be able to see me but I am with you. It’s time, my son, time for us to rule. _

“I’m not doing anything with you!” Sephiroth shouted into the emptiness.

_ Oh you won’t have to worry about whether you want to or not, my puppet will help you with that.  _

“Who!” He felt like he was panicking now.

_ Hush my child. He will show you the way, he will be your guardian angel. _

Suddenly the light went out and Sephiroth felt himself rushing back to the surface. 

He bolted upright with a gasp and started blinking his eyes and rubbing at them trying to clear the images of the white emptiness. He heard startled gasps from several people and looked around himself. He was still in the train car but it was no longer moving. Cloud and Zack were sitting next to him along with a young lady with long brown hair and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. 

Cloud’s eyes seemed unfocused but Zack was looking at him with worry. The young woman was smiling softly at him but she too seemed worried. Zack grabbed Sephiroth’s hand and held it, this seemed to break Cloud out of his trance and his eyes suddenly focused solely on Sephiroth. He sat there not saying a word but had an intense look in his eyes. 

“You’re finally awake, you had us worried there for a second.” The young woman piped up 

“Not me.” The gruff voice from earlier chimed in. 

“Aireth, Zack, is everything okay in there?” Sephiroth heard Tifa call out from outside. 

Sephiroth looked around and saw that the train was stopped and that The man called Barret, Tifa, Genesis, and Angeal were standing outside of the car more than likely keeping people out. He then turned back to Zack and Cloud.

“What happened?” Gods, his voice sounded so horse.

“You screamed then fell over. After that you stopped moving. Aerith is a nurse and she made us stop the train so that he could get a good look at you.” Zack explained.

Cloud remained silent, which with there being people he didn’t know really didn’t surprise him, so Sephiroth reached out and grabbed his hand hoping to reassure him. He then turned and looked back at Aerith.

“I feel fine now, we should get back though.” Sephiroth managed to stand up all traces of dizziness gone. He made to get off the train but was stopped by Tifa.

“You sure you’re feeling okay?” She was looking up into his eyes, concern shining in those reddish brown eyes. 

“I am… thank you.” Sephiroth nodded his head in thanks to Tifa then to her friends as well.

“Sometimes people forget that the great demon of Wutai is human too. You should take care of yourself better, that way we don’t have to worry.” Barret’s deep voice said from next to the train car door. 

“I appreciate the concern, but I assure this won’t be a problem again.” Sephiroth walked away without another word.

Genesis and Angeal both smiled at him as he approached them. They had been talking to the train conductor who looked rather confused and scared. 

“Everything all good, no more monsters?” Angeal asked.

“It’s been taken care of, everything is stable now.” He wasn’t entirely sure what the whole cover story was, but he hoped it was believable. 

“Th-Thank you Generals sirs!” The conductor stuttered.

“All in a days work.” Genesis smiled.

Sephiroth turned when he heard Zack and Cloud stepping onto the platform. Tifa and Zack were talking animatedly but Cloud looked very uncomfortable. Sephiroth held a hand out for him which Cloud hurried over and took. He was a little surprised that Cloud was up and moving as well, he had been quite tired before all of this happened. Sephiroth looked down at Cloud and could see the dark circles forming. 

“Let’s head back.” Sephiroth looked up at the other three who nodded as well. 

\-------

“So you wanna tell us what happened?” Zack asked first.

“I’m not entirely sure, but I’m fine now.”

“You need to go see a doctor.” Genesis grumbled.

“Look if it happens again, I’ll let you know, let’s just drop it for now. I’m going to take Cloud to bed, you can join us or leave.” Sephiroth knew that he sounded harsh but he really just wanted to get past this. He gently grabbed Cloud’s hand and started dragging him away.

“I’ll stay, you two go. I’ll keep an eye on them.” Angeal ushered the other two out, not bothering to listen to either of their protests. “Sephiroth, you should shower before coming to bed. Cloud why don’t you come lay down with me.”

“But…”

“No buts, unless they’re in the shower.” Angeal scolded as he dragged their little blond into the bedroom.

Sephiroth grumbled and did as he was told. Normally he wouldn’t but he figured it was for Angeal’s peace of mind and did it anyway. He made quick work of it not wanting to be in the water long. Once he was out and dried off he went into his bedroom where he saw Angeal curled around a feathery lump and smiled softly to himself. 

He brushed through his hair and was about to start braiding it back when Angeal came up behind him and pulled it out of his hands. Sephiroth closed his eyes and let the other man run his fingers skillfully through his hair as it was braided. 

“Come on you, no need to be all high and mighty now. Talk to me.” Angeal pressed gentle kisses to Sephiroth’s neck and shoulders. 

“It was just a headache, but… when the second one hit everything turned white around me… there was this voice too, she… Gods I sound insane.”

“It’s okay, I’m not here to judge.” Angeal’s hands were rubbing over his back soothingly. 

“She said she was my mother… that there would be someone to guide me to her… that together she and I would ride the planet as our vessel through the cosmos. Her voice was so cold even though she talked of love, I didn’t feel it. It scared me.” Sephiroth felt his body tremble and Angeal’s arms wrapping around him. 

“It’s over now, maybe a fever dream. Either way, we’re here for you, I know I love you, I think I can safely say that the others do as well. We’ve had a long day, why don’t you come to bed and hug our little angel and I will hold you alright?” Angeal’s voice was so sure and so calming. 

“Yes please.” 

“Seph?” Cloud’s quiet little voice called from the blankets.

Sephiroth stood up and made his way to the bed and curled himself around Cloud. Cloud hummed in appreciation and snuggled further against Sephiroth. He felt the bed dip on the other side before he felt Angeal’s arms wrapping around the two of them not settling until he pressed a kiss to both of their heads. 

“Goodnight you two.” 

Angeal’s voice was soft and warm, allowing for Sephiroth to fully relax and fall asleep.

\----

Sephiroth felt something squirming next to him and slowly opened his eyes. He was used to Cloud shifting around in his sleep but this seemed different. Quickly that squirming turned into thrashing and pained whimpers. Sephiroth sat up and grabbed Cloud’s shoulders trying to stop his flailing arms but he was so much stronger. 

“What’s going on?” Angeal’s worried voice sounded.

“I’m not sure, I think he’s having a nightmare.” Sephiroth grunted. 

Sudden flashes of green and white cause Sephiroth to let go and nearly tumble off of the bed. If it hadn’t been fro Cloud suddenly shooting up and grabbing him he would have fallen. Sephiroth looked up at the other two, Angeal was holding Cloud while Cloud had a death grip on his right arm. But that wasn’t what drew his attention. It was the silvery blue glow of Cloud’s eyes in the dark that made him suddenly jerk back and fall to the floor with a thud. 

“Are you okay?” Angeal peaked over the edge of the bed along with Cloud. “Did it happen again?” Sephiroth nodded slowly. “I’ll call Zack.”

Angeal got out of bed and Sephiroth stood up from the floor only to be roughly pulled back to the bed by Cloud who was shaking like a leaf. Sephiroth was still too shaken to say anything so instead he ran his fingers through the blond hair and across the stormy gray feathers. 

“Was it a nightmare?” Sephiroth asked softly, finally having found his voice.

Cloud shook his head. 

“A memory?” Cloud nodded this time. “You know that they can’t hurt you anymore, right?” Cloud shook his head. “You’re safe here Cloud, they aren’t going to hurt you.” Cloud shook his head again.

“It’s not them I’m worried about.” Cloud whimpered.

“Then what little angel?” 

“I’m afraid of disobeying her…” 

Sephiroth felt his blood run cold and was about to question Cloud further but Angeal coming back into the room interrupted him. The raven looked between them worry etched deep in his features. 

“Zack and Genesis are getting dressed, you two should as well.” Angeal walked over to Sephiroth’s second dresser and pulled out some clothes from himself and Cloud, then walked over to the other and pulled out clothes for Sephiroth as well, tossing their respective outfits at them. 

Sephiroth slipped out of bed and pulled his sleep pants off only to pull his new clothes on. Sephiroth could see Cloud out of the corner of his eye doing the same thing, but his movements looked mechanical. Angeal was dressed first and came over to help Cloud with his clothes making Sephiroth break his eye contact and finished getting dressed. 

Suddenly Zack and Genesis came bursting through the door, the former nearly tackling him off of his feet. The puppy grabbed his face and began looking Sephiroth over looking for anything that might be wrong. 

“Zack, I’m fine, really.” 

“Doesn’t mean I’m not still worried. Gaia knows what that bastard Hojo did to you and now that he’s gone it’s coming back to bite you in the ass.” Zack wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Sephiroth’s chest. 

As opposed to discouraging the action, Sephiroth wrapped his arms around his worried boyfriend and held him close. Zack made a small whimpering noise that nearly broke his heart and made him hug the smaller man tighter. Sephiroth looked up from Zack’s spiky black hair and saw the other three staring at him a different mix of emotions on each of their faces.

“We should get going. Ange why don’t you stay here with Genesis and Cloud, I’ll take Sephiroth. Fewer questions that way.” Zack lifted his head as he spoke. 

“Yeah you’re probably right. Go on get him down to medical.” Genesis said.

“Come on you.” Zack started tugging Sephiroth but Cloud suddenly made a choked off noise and grabbed Sephiroth trying to pull him back. “Whoa Cloudy, what’s wrong?”

“Please don’t go.” Cloud cried out.

“We’ll be back in an hour or so, there is no need to worry.” Sephiroth gently patted Cloud’s hand but the blond tightened his hold.

“No! You can’t!” Cloud all but screamed.

Sephiroth’s vision suddenly whited out the only thing stopping him from dropping to the floor was Zack. There was a high pitched ringing making Sephiroth grab his head and shout against the pain. 

_ That’s it my son, let him lead you to me! _

NO!!!

Just as suddenly as it had happened it was gone and Sephiroth let himself slump against Zack. 

“Seph! Seph please talk to me!” Zack cried.

“Cloud let him go!” Sephiroth got a glimpse of Angeal and Genesis pulling CLoud back but no matter how hard they pulled he wouldn’t budge. 

Sephiroth got a look at Cloud’s eyes and saw that they were no longer blue but a bright silvery green like his own. Sephiroth managed to pull his arm free and put Zack between the two of them. Cloud suddenly stopped fighting and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he slumped to the ground. Sephiroth tried to get control of his rapid breathing and heart but couldn’t stop staring at Cloud’s still form. 

“What the hell is going on?!” Genesis shouted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun DUUUUUNNN!!!
> 
> dramatic I know but here we go!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I haven't had time nor motivation. I was to focused on finishing FFVII Remake!!!!

Cloud jerked up from the bed only to realize that his hands were cuffed together. Panic started filling him, they were going to hurt him now. He had messed up. Cloud pulled at the chains as tears started to blur his vision. The bedroom door suddenly opened and Genesis walked through.

“You’re awake, are you lucid?” Genesis’ voice sounded strained.

Cloud nodded his head unable to say anything. To his surprise Genesis nodded his head and walked closer. He watched as the red head unlocked the cuffs and let them fall away before he was pulled into a hug. 

“I didn’t want to do that but you kept trying to attack Zack whenever he got too close to Seph. I’m sorry you had to wake up like that. Do you remember what happened?” Genesis was stroking through his hair with gentle fingers.

“I… I don’t. I remember you and Zack coming into the bedroom then this voice telling me to let her take over. I couldn’t stop her, did I hurt someone?” Cloud felt his body start shaking in Genesis’ arms as tears rolled down his face. 

“No, Cloud, we’re pretty strong. We can handle a lot.” Genesis crooned. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s happening to me.” Cloud cried into Gen’s chest.

“Shhhh, it’s okay angel.” Genesis began rocking Cloud back and forth.

“Hey, how’s it going in here?” Zack asked from the doorway.

“Zack! I’m sooo sorry!” Cloud jumped at the other man and clung to him and cried harder.

Zack was still for a moment before he let out a soft chuckle and wrapped his arms around Cloud. Zack started rubbing his back as Cloud cried harder. Hurting anyone of them would have been more than a nightmare, he’d already done that once and didn’t want a repeat.

“Shhh, it’s okay Cloudy. Everyone is okay. He look at me.” Zack tilted Cloud’s head up so that they could look each other in the eye. “Hey no more of that my little chocobo.” Zack wiped away Cloud tears and pressed small kisses to his cheeks. 

Cloud pulled Zack into a series of kisses each kiss punctuated with an apology. Cloud only pulled away when he heard someone in the doorway. Sephiorth and Angeal were both standing there with fond smiles. Zack let Cloud slide to the floor. 

“Cloud, are you feeling better?” Angeal asked as he stepped into the room.

“Yeah, Gen told me what happened but honestly… I don’t remember much after Zack and Gen showed up.” Cloud looked at his feet. “I’m sorry.”

“Now stop right there, no more apologies.” Angeal said as he tilted Cloud’s face up much like Zack had. He seemed to be searching for something and was satisfied by what he found. “Come sit little one.”

“But... “ Cloud looked at Sephiroth who was still standing awkwardly in the doorway.

“We should talk about what happened anyway.” Sephiroth said as he moved into the room and sat at the desk. 

“Okay…” Cloud resigned himself to whatever was going to happen.

“What do you remember?” Sephiroth asked as Zack settled down next to Cloud. 

“Nothing after what I told you. I swear.” Clouds anxiety rising. What if they didn’t believe him? What if they saw him as a threat and wanted him gone?

“Relax Cloud, there is no need to look so scared. We just want to know if you know what happened.” Angeal said reassuringly. 

“It was really weird, your eyes turned bright green and unfocused. It was like someone was controlling you and wanted Sephiroth all at the same time. We’re worried about you.” Zack slung an arm over Cloud’s shoulders and pulled him close.

“There is one more thing I need to know…” Sephiroth looked mildly uncomfortable as he glanced at Angeal and Genesis. “Are you hearing a voice in your head at all?”

Panic flood Cloud and he was suddenly standing and backing away. They had found out but he had been so careful about it. He never talked to Mother around them, he had been so careful about it. Maybe they would think he was crazy and try to lock him up again. Cloud’s breathing quickened and he could feel adrenaline pumping through him telling him to run or fight.

“Cloud it’s okay, there is no need to be so scared. I only ask because since the train I’ve been hearing this voice whenever I’m near you. She sounds inviting and welcoming but her plans… her ideas… they scare me.” Sephiroth had moved with Cloud and was now standing in front of him, a hand reaching out for him slowly.

“Seph I-I… I can’t! Please, I don’t want to! She’s making me, and I can’t stop her! I love you guys and I don’t want her to hurt you, any of you but…” The first sob that racked his body startled him, but the ones after, those came freely and wrenched at his heart.

Cloud felt someone pick him up but he couldn’t even open his eyes to see who as he cried harder and harder. Cloud wrapped his wings around them though and held on for dear life. He felt the other man shushing him and rubbing his back in long gentle strokes. 

After a few minutes Cloud’s sobbing subsided and he was able to open his eyes through his hiccuping cries. He saw a veil of silver and black, confused Cloud pulled back slightly and saw that his wings had wrapped fully around Sephiroth and a black wing. 

“Se-Seph… you have one too?” Cloud felt a rush of something, what that something was he wasn’t sure. 

“It appeared while you were out of it. It seems to come out during high emotional periods.” Sephiroth held Cloud tighter as he spoke. 

“It’s like Gen’s… beautiful.” Cloud hadn’t realized that he had stopped crying as he stared at the midnight black feathers.

Cloud felt Sephiroth carrying him further into the room again before Sephiroth sat on the bed with Cloud now sitting in his lap. 

“Geeze now I feel left out.” Zack joked. 

“Nah you’d need a giant fluffy puppy tail.” Cloud looked over at Angeal who was wearing a shit eating grin.

Cloud turned to Zack who had the audacity to look offended. “Maybe some cute floppy ears too.” Cloud said softly as he curled up in Sephiroth’s lap again. 

“Now you’re just being mean!” Zack huffed as he flopped back onto the bed. 

“Aww grumpy puppy.” Genesis said as he reached over and started scratching at Zack’s head right behind his ears. Zack snapped at him and growled like an angry dog, causing them all to laugh or at least chuckle.

“Shit I’ll be the butt of everyone’s joke, if it means I can see your happy faces.” Zack smiled.

Cloud felt warm again. 

“We will have to figure this out but for now, why don’t we just relax and maybe watch a movie.” Angeal offered. 

“Yeah let’s do that, Zack you work on food, Sephiroth why don’t you take the little angel out to the living room and pick out a movie.” Genesis started ushering them out of the room. 

“And what pray tell are you two going to do?’ Sephiroth sounded grumpy as he lifted Cloud with him as he stood.

“Take a moment of alone time together.” Genesis grinned wickedly and Angeal suddenly looked nervous.

Cloud felt Sephiroth chuckle as he walked them out of the room. “Don’t be too loud, and clean up when you’re done.” Sephiroth waited for Zack whose face was bright red to leave the room before he closed the door.

“What are they going to do that would make Zack blush like that?” Cloud asked curiously.

“They’re going to fuck.” 

“Zack!” Sephiroth hissed.

“What?! He’s going to find out one way or another.” Zack pouted as he wandered into the kitchen.

“I’ve seen people have sex before, when they thought I was asleep some of the scientists would sneek into the lab for, as they called it, a quickie.” Cloud stated simply as Sephiroth set him down on the couch. “Although sometimes it wasn’t that quick there was this one girl that was practically screaming for two hours straight.” Zack and Sephiroth were both staring at him with bugged out eyes.

“Did they ever, well you know…” Zack wasn’t looking at Cloud as he asked.

“Try to have intercorse with me?” Zack nodded slightly and Sephiroth just kept staring although now it seemed more like he was lost in his own thoughts. “A few offered after I had turned eighteen but I turned them down. They would shrug and make some nasty comment and walk away.” 

“Well at least there is that.” Zack sighed happily as he sat next to Cloud.

“A part of me is worried that none of this really bothers you.” Sephiroth admitted.

“Should it?” Cloud cocked his head to the side.

“I guess not.” Sephiroth sat down on the other side of Cloud with a huff.

Cloud hesitated for a moment before relaxing back and allowing himself to lean into Zack’s side while slightly resting his legs against Sephiroth. Sephiroth seemed to unconsciously grab Cloud’s legs and laid them fully across his lap. Cloud smiled and relaxed more into Zack’s side. Cloud felt the rumble of Zack’s chuckle in his chest as the dark haired man draped his arm across Cloud’s shoulders. 

“Alright food time, I’m going to order from that Wutanian place that everyone seems to like so much.” Zack chirped happily making Sephiroth chuckle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long!!! I lost inspiration for this story but then the end just hit me in the face like a fucking freight train. So this chapter is the final Chapter as well as the epilogue. I hope you guys like it!!!

Sephiroth was laying on his bed trying to relax. He was finally alone, Cloud was with Genesis and Zack was with Angeal. He could do whatever he wanted, this first thing on that list was a nice long shower. Sephiroth stretched out across his bed before slowly getting up and gathering his things. He got the bathroom door open and the water turned on before someone started banging on his front door.

Whomever thought that now was a good time to bug him was about to be wishing that they hadn’t. Turning off the water and setting his clothes down on the sink, Sephiroth made his way to the door. He turned the handle and yanked it open to see a rather harried looking Zack holding a limp Genesis in his arms and Angeal was supporting himself against the wall breathing heavily and holding his head. 

“Zack, wha-”

“Inside first, Angeal needs stitches and Gen needs an antidote!” Zack pushed past Sephiroth to set Genesis on the couch. 

Sephiroth reached out and gently pulled Angeal into the apartment. He glanced around before pulling the door closed and locking it. Sephiroth sat Angeal in one of the chairs of the dining room and pulled the cloth that he had pressed against his head away. Angeal let out a low hiss of pain as Sephiroth poked at it. A normal person would have needed stitches and probably would have had some kind of brain damage but the wound was already closing itself up and the bone was piecing itself back together.

“What happened to you guys?” Sephiroth asked as he replaced the bloodied cloth and went to the kitchen to get a clean and towel to replace it.

“Genesis and Cloud were coming over to my place to- Thank you- to watch a movie when Zack and I heard a scuffle outside and Gen grunting. Cloud didn’t even get a chance to fight back before he was drugged and carried off. One of the guys stabbed Gen with something that caused him to empty the contents of his stomach and pass out. One of the other guys managed to get the drop on me and hit me with the blunt edge of a sword, if it had been the other end I would probably be missing the top of my head.” Angeal pressed the clean towel to the no longer bleeding wound.

“Where was Zack?” Sephiroth looked at the dark spikey hair that was poking up over the edge of the sofa where the young man was taking care of Genesis.

“I was in the bathroom and didn’t hear anything or really see anything until it was too late and they got away.” Zack’s shoulders visibly slumped.

“What about Cloud?” Sephiroth finally allowed himself to ask.

“They took him. I don’t know where, who, or why.” Angeal’s eyes grew distant for a moment.

“I have a pretty good guess, but I’m going to need you two at a hundred percent before we go after him. Zack-”

“No way in hell you’re leaving me behind.” He growled.

“Far from it. In fact we might need help. I need you to get Tseng and whoever else you can to help us.” Sephiroth knew what this would mean and he was more than ready for it.

“What are you thinking?” Angeal placed a hand on the side of Sephiroth’s face making him turn towards the other man. 

“I’m going to bring down the science division once and for all. Even though Hojo is gone some many horrible things are being done in his name. Shin-Ra has crossed the last line. It’s time we start changing things.” Sephiroth pulled out a full restore from a nearby lock box and stared into it.

“Do you really think the Turks will go for it though?” Zack asked.

“I know they will.”

\----------

Cloud slowly opened his eyes and tried to look around but his eyelids were so heavy and everything was tinted green. Green like mako. Cloud suddenly jerked to full alert and started banging on the glass of the mako tube. The Mako was so thick that it slowed his movements enough that he was unable to do much more than make noise.

All his effort only got one of the scientists to actually look up from what he was doing and then it was only for a moment. Cloud wanted to scream but the Mako filling his mouth and lungs prevented him from doing so. He couldn’t remember how he had gotten here but he hopped that this was just another of his vivid nightmares. 

_ Sephiroth, Zack, Ange, Gen, please someone wake me up! _

Cloud screamed in his head.

**_There is no one to rescue you my puppet_ **

Cloud felt his blood run cold.

**_Things are finally going as they should._ **

Cloud tried to block out the sound of Mother’s cackles and cried empty tears into the mack as he screamed over and over.

\--------

Sephiroth had been talking to Tseng about their plan of action when screaming in his head caused his knees to buckle and his vision to swim. Tseng had reached out and balanced him as the screaming continued.

“What’s going on?” Sephiroth head Tseng ask through the haze of screaming.

“It’s Cloud, something’s wrong!” Sephiroth couldn’t hear his own voice over Cloud’s pleading and begging for help.

“Sephiroth… do you know where he is?” Angeal asked as he came to Sephiroth’s side, the mark on his head was now nothing more than a red line.

“He’s not far, but there’s something else… I can’t figure out what it is. We don’t have anymore time. We need to go now.” 

“I’ll take care of things here. Take the SOLDIERs, Reno, and Rude and go. All you’ll have to do is make it to the roof after you have him, there will be a transport waiting for you.” Tseng helped Sephiroth to his feet.

The screaming had lessened but was still a force in the back of his head.

_ We’re coming Cloud. _

\----------

_ Don’t you understand this was your intended purpose from the beginning you were nothing more than a puppet for me to use so that I may be reunited with my son.  _

_ He’s not yours! You can’t have him!  _ Cloud shouted back at JENOVA.

_ He is mine, my legacy lives on in him! You are nothing more than a means to an end, the perfect puppet! _

_ NOOOO!!!! _ Cloud thrashed around in his tube.

_ EVEN NOW HE THINKS YOU SCREAM AND CRY FOR HIM!!! _

_ Don’t Sephiroth please stay away!!! _

\------

“On the count of three we break this door down. The aim is to capture not kill. If anyone harms Cloud I will have your head.” Sephiroth looked around as the small group of men. 

Sephiorth felt Angeal’s hand fall on his shoulder and grip him tightly. It was reassuring knowing that he wasn’t the only one who wanted to get Cloud out safe and sound. In the short time that Cloud had been with them he had wormed his way into their hearts and had made his home there. 

“3… 2… 1!” Sephiroth kicked the door hard enough to send it flying across the labs. 

\------

Cloud felt a warmth run through him, he was close, his master, the one who would take this world back. 

_ That’s right my puppet. Go to him, embrace him. Welcome the reunion.  _

Cloud’s eyes opened slowly, he could see figures moving through the green haze of the mako surrounding him. Cloud reached deep and pulled on his inner strength and lashed out at the glass. The glass gave way like wet paper under his hands and Cloud stepped from the tube. 

“Fuck!” 

“Shit watch out!!!” 

“Cloud!”

Were the first things that bombarded Cloud’s ears. He was here his master was hereCloud could feel him, needed to go to him he needed-

**Runion**

“Cloud dear you’re alive!” Genesis cried as he grabbed the blond in a tight hug.

“Gen watch out for the mako, he’s soaked in it.” Angeal said gently.

Cloud felt lost as his brain cleared. Genesis and Angeal were here too, was Zack here as well? Cloud felt arms wrap around him from behind and felt a shock wave roll through him. 

_ Reunion _

_ REUNION _

**_REUNION!!!_ **

Cloud released the energy inside of him sending everyone flying. Sephiroth had been pinned to the floor behind Cloud from the sheer weight of the magic while the others were pinned several feet above the floor to the wall. Clouds body turned to face Sephiroth who was struggling to get up but hadn’t moved an inch. Cloud crouched over the taller man so that he could look him in the eyes. 

Cloud got lost in the sea of green and felt himself rise to the surface and not lost in JENOVA’s influence. She was going to kill them, everyone. He had to stop her. It also meant that he was going to have to leave them, There would only be one way to get rid of her influence entirely even if her body had been destroyed she was still in Cloud’s head and in his cells. 

“Sephiroth…” Cloud started, he felt his throat closing up as his eyes swam with tears.

“Cloud… fight her I know you can. We can get out of here... please.” Sephiroth’s face was full of strain and worry.

“I’m sorry.” Cloud felt the first tear fall.

Realization dawned in Sephiroth’s face.

“Cloud don’t do this!” Zack shouted. 

“We can figure this out!” Angeal cried out.

“Please dearest, don’t do anything stupid.” Genesis’ voice nearly broke Cloud.

“You’ve only just started, don’t give up now.” Sephiroth whispered. 

“I love you all, it’s why I have to. She’s taken control of me, she wants and wants to use you to burn the world. I can’t let her hurt you.” Cloud was fully crying and unable to meet anyone’s eyes.

“We can fight this together, please.” 

“This is all I have left, I’m sorry.” Cloud’s wings flared out to the sides.

Cloud stood from Sephiroth and managed to pick up the seven foot sword. He let his feathers brush everything they could just to feel it one more time. Cloud placed the masamune in Sephiroth’s hand. 

“I can’t do it myself…. please.”

“Don’t make me do this Cloud.” Sephiroth had a few stray tears slid from the corners of his eyes and into his silver hair. 

“I love you. All of you.” 

Cloud closed his eyes and sank down on the blade, it pierced through so easily the only resistance it met was when it slid through his heart and hit a bone but Cloud’s body had become dead weight and the sword sliced through. Each beat of his heart and the burn of mako trying to save him hurt. 

**_You fool!!!_ **

JENOVA screamed in Cloud’s head.

“CLOUD!!!” 

Cloud managed one last look at his loved ones and smiled as he felt his body finally giving out. His eyes settled back on Sephiroth’s face, he reached out and let the tips of his fingers brush across his pale cheek trying to brush away the tears. Cloud felt an unearthly pull, a pull that felt like home, and finally let go.

\------

Sephiroth felt the mystical restraints break and the screaming in his head ceased as the light left Clouds eyes. As soon as he could move Sephiroth sat up and pulled his sword from Cloud’s chest and threw it across the room. He cradled the lifeless blond to his chest and couldn’t help but feel the loss of both JENOVA and Cloud in his very soul. He felt cold and alone until he felt arms wrap around him. He jerked away and looked unseeingly at who had touched him. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. It’s just me.” Angeal said as he reached out and gently touched Sephiroth again. 

Sephiroth felt numb and lifeless on the inside but Angeal’s touch burned his skin like fire. He hissed in pain and drew Cloud closer trying to keep away from the burning touch. He felt someone else’s fiery touch and jerked away from them. He met Genesis’s lost blue eyes and nearly broke, the redheads eyes were red and swollen with tears and his face was a mask of pain and sorrow. When a blessedly cool touch to his hand was felt, Sephiroth turned to see Zack’s tear stained face. 

Whatever had been holding Sephiroth together finally snapped and a sob of pure anguish crawled from the depths of his soul. Sephiroth was never one to cry or get emotional, but he had lost so much already. He still had his long time lovers but now there was a gaping hole in his soul. Angeal and Genesis both held him as he shook violently while Zack gently pulled Cloud’s body from his weightless arms. Zack hugged the body and brushed his fingers through limp wings causing a few stray feathers to fall. 

Sephiroth watched as Zack lay Cloud down and sat there crying. Sephiroth reached for his young lover and when Zack saw his open arms he threw himself into the embrace and cried that much harder. The sounds of other people coming into the room didn’t get any of them to move and the moment one of the other men tried to touch Cloud a low growled whine from Sephiroth made them stop. 

“Don’t you dare touch him.” Suddenly comforting arms turned to restraining arms as Sephiroth tried to attack the intruders. 

“Get these four out of here and in containment cells. I want that thing studied adn to figure out what kind of monstrosity Hojo made.” Heidegger said disgust clearly in his voice. 

“Zack, you get Cloud. Angeal you help Sephiroth.” Genesis whispered.

“What are you doing?” Angeal’s voice sounded worried.

“Ending this once and for all.” Genesis said as he stood. 

Sephiroth felt a rolling fiery anger fill his whole body and Stood pulling himself from the other three. “Then, we’re doing this together. Zack, Angeal, I need the two of you to take Cloud and as many of the others that will follow and evacuate the building. Send out a warning to the civilians as well. I want the whole city evacuated.”

“What are you planning, Sephiroth?” Zack asked as he stepped over to Cloud’s body while the troopers stood guns aimed at the four firsts still in disbelief of what their orders had been. 

“We’re going to raise this city to the ground, starting here.” Sephiroth called his sword to him. As Genesis drew his rapier.

“Stand down, or prepare to be annihilated!” Heidegger shouted.

“You can try but you will fail.” Genesis said as he called forth the magic in his blade. “Infinite in misery is the gift of the Goddess.”

Sephiroth met the eyes of his lovers one last time before all four of them shot off.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 12 Epilogue

It had been five years since the fall of Shin-Ra, five years since Cloud had left them. Five years since Sephiroth had become human. With JENOVA gone her cells had died with her and changes had happened in the silver General although that was a misnomer these days. As the years had passed Sephiroth’s hair had grown and the new parts had grown out black as opposed to silver. He had cut out the last of it this past summer and it had left this hair rather short, just reaching the middle of his back. 

He often wore it up these days as he helped finish a new subdivision in a town that had named Edge. More people need places to stay and others moved from other cities or towns. THey now had a strong stable relationship with Wutai and were trade partners. The reactors were all shut down save for a few in the smaller towns in the middle of nowhere. NIbleheim being the main one still standing. 

Sephiroth sighed as he peered through the bright sun to the bright blue sky above him. He looked to look at it every now and then to be reminded of how Cloud’s eyes had looked. His passing still hurt all of them but they were moving on and stronger than ever. Things were finally getting better. He was living a rather normal life and with no one trying to control him he felt free. 

“Hey there beautiful, what are you thinking about?” Sephiroth turned to see Zack smiling at him from the unfinished doorway of the house they had been working on. 

“How far we’ve come, I finally feel at peace with everything.” Sephiroth said as he walked over and wrapped his arms around Zack’s waist and pulled him close.

“Yeah, I think I know what you mean. I did have a reason to come bug you though.”

“Oh?” Sephiroth asked as he placed a small kiss to Zack’s lips.

“As much as I love that, that wasn’t it. Gen and Ange want to know what you want for dinner, it’s your turn to pick.” Zack said and pressed a gentle kiss to Sephiroth’s cheek, but didn’t stop there as he made his way lower until he was mouthing gently at his neck. 

“Mmmm, roasted fish and some kind of vegetable with those wonderful potatoes that you make.” Sephiroth sighed as Zack skillfully distracted him.

“Okay.” Zack said as he pulled back making Sephiroth grumble disapprovingly. “Oh calm down you big baby, you can have more where that came from when you get home. So hurry up and finish up what you’re doing here.” 

“Yes sir.” Sephiroth growled in the smaller man’s ear making him tremble.

“Fucking tease.” Zack said as he pulled away.

“I’m the tease?” Sephiroth crossed his arms and glaring lightly at Zack.

“Yep, love ya, see you at home!” Zack said as he quickly backed away and started jogging down the street. 

Sephiroth smiled to himself and turned to finish up on the wall he had been working on when a figure in the opposing doorway made him stop. 

“Now there’s something you don’t see every day. I always thought you had a beautiful smile.”

“C-Cloud?” Sephiroth felt like he was shaking all over.

“The one and only.” The blond stepped into better light and Sephiroth got lost in those striking blue eyes and felt his knees give out.

“But… Am I dead, did the house collapse on top of me?” Sephiroth felt a tear make it’s way down his face.

“You’re not dead silly. The planet gave me a second chance. It just took a while, all of JENOVA’s influences had to be removed from me and the rest of the planet first.” Cloud walked over and knelt in front of Sephiroth and held his hands out to him.

There was something really different about Cloud but Sephiroth couldn’t quite put his finger on it. That’s when he noticed that Cloud was not only taller but better built and his wings were gone. He looked so different but still so much the same. He would be about twenty five now so it made sense.

“Your wings?”

“Gone, unlike yours mine melted away while yours just stopped coming out more and more. I’m sure you don’t have them anymore.” Cloud said as he grabbed Sephiroth’s hands gently.

“You’re really back?” Sephiroth was fully at this point.

“Yeah.” Cloud smiled up at him.

Sephiroth pulled his hands from Clouds only to wrap his arms around the smaller man. Cloud chuckled and wrapped his arms around Sephiroth and buried his face in his chest. 

“We have to tell the others!!!” Sephiroth nearly shouted as he pulled back.

“Yes I suppose we do. God I’ve missed you, all of you.” Cloud smiled up at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth stood pulling Cloud up with him. “Come on let’s go home.” 

“Yeah… home.” Sephiroth dragged Cloud out of the house feeling the blond’s smile as he dragged him through the streets. Sephiroth nearly broke the door down as he barged through it.

“Jesus Seph who pissed in your….” Gen was saying as he came around the corner but stopped as soon as he saw who was behind Sephiroth. “ZACK, ANGEAL GET IN HERE NOW!!!” 

Genesis was suddenly moving across the room and wrapped himself around Cloud Sephiroth took a small step back, just enough to give them some room. When the other two rushed in Zack actually screamed and Angeal fell to the floor on his ass, his mouth gaping in shocked surprise. 

“Oh my god, this isn’t some kind of sick joke is it?” Zack cried as he hugged Cloud around Genesis. 

“Nope, I’m the real deal.” Cloud laughed as he settled a hand in Zack’s spikes and gently ruffled them. 

“But how?” Angeal asked as Sephiroth helped him up off of the floor. 

“The Planet.” Cloud stated simply but still had a smile plastered to his face.

“Gods Cloud, we missed you so much.” Zack cried as he held Cloud and Genesis tighter. 

“I missed you too.” Sephiroth met Cloud’s eyes, he finally felt complete, whole, even. He finally had his whole family together again. 

~FIN~


End file.
